Treasure Planet: The Lost Hero
by Quetzalcoatl is my Momma
Summary: Percy's very existence has been rejected by Mother Earth after the Giant Wars. Finding himself in another universe on a planet called Montressor, the amnesiac son of the sea god is given gifts from his previous home to help him survive. Stranded and alone, he meets a rebellious teenager- an almost mirror image of how he used to be, really- named James Pleiades Hawkins.
1. Something Old, Something New

**This is a Treasure Planet x PJatO crossover. It will be Jim x Percy, BoyxBoy, gay, yaoi, however you wanna call it (don't like don't read). Percy is aged down to fifteen for story purposes, but here for the moment he's fourteen.**

**Summary: _Percy's very existence has been rejected by Mother Earth after the Giant Wars. Finding himself in another universe on a planet called Montressor, the amnesiac son of the sea god is given gifts from his previous home to help him survive. Stranded and alone, he meets a rebellious teenager- an almost mirror image of how he used to be, really- named James Pleiades Hawkins when he wakes up at his crash site. _**_**Getting to know him and feeling feelings along the way, Percy finds the guy dragging him along on a journey that gives Percy a strange sense of déjà vu, and little by little, memories- good, bad, terrible, and downright night terror-inducing start to reemerge and answer questions that Jim has about Percy, and that Percy has about himself.**_

* * *

**:I:**

**Something Old, Something New…**

* * *

Swirling sea green eyes blinked open groggily, taking in a blurry landscape of brown, tan, and blues. Raven black windswept hair fluttered in a breeze, already in a ponytail going over his shoulder, as a fourteen-year-old boy sat up, blinking to clear his sight. "Where the hell am I…?" he muttered softly. Suddenly hit with a mild panic, the boy threw his arm over his shoulder and sighed when he found the handle of a three-foot long bronze sword snugly strapped to his back. He didn't know how he got it or why, but it felt familiar enough to send relief through his being. Seeing a name written in glowing script: Ανακλυσμός, the boy squinted as he realized he could read the writing perfectly. _"Rip…tide…?"_

Shaking his head and filing away a mystery for another time, the boy reached up a hand to run his fingers through his hair. He saw a brand with a symbol and a bar under it- a Trident. Filing _another_ mystery away, the boy realized he didn't remember anything about his past. He shot to his feet, eyes wide in panic as he racked his brain for anything he could use to identify himself. All he got was his name.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson." The boy mumbled, feeling a familiar yet uneasy thrum in him as he uttered the name. "Meh. It feels like someone wants to kill me or I'm in trouble if I say that fully… maybe just Percy Jackson?" an echo that felt right resonated with him and he grinned. "Well, I guess my name's Percy Jackson." The newly realized Percy looked around the barren lands he found himself in. nearby there was a pool of water and Percy felt a tugging feeling in his gut, telling him to approach the crystal-clear pond. As he neared the water began to bubble and churn, boiling and forming mist that produced a rainbow.

_**One Iris Messages for Perseus Jackson, Montressor. Do you accept?**_ A voice said robotically. Percy blinked- he had no idea what the heck was happening but he was highly confused and desperately needing answers, like why didn't he remember anything? "Uhh… yes?" instantly the rainbow swirled away to show a man with salt and pepper hair and sea green eyes that matched his own. Beside him was a man with electric blue eyes and a seemingly permanent frown and another man with pale skin and black eyes. _"Perseus Jackson, if you receive this message, we have survived the Giant Wars."_ The man with green eyes began. Tears were welling up in those sea green orbs and Percy felt… sad. Like this man shouldn't be crying at all, because he was strong.

"_Unfortunately,"_ the man with blue eyes continued, his frown turning less 'resting B*tch' face and more concerned and disappointed. _"In a last ditch attempt to take us down, she cursed you. She's transported you somewhere you can never return from and taken your memories in the process, even us Gods don't know where you've ended up or what will happen to you. For all we know, you could be in a separate dimension…"_ Percy realized that the man wasn't upset with him, but at _himself_. _"Perseus,"_ the man with black eyes said hesitantly- Percy felt confused- _this_ man never appeared hesitant… at least, that's what Percy believed. _"We of the Big Three are forever in your debt. We couldn't do much for you in your final minutes here with us, so we have each decided to bless you. My name, if you don't remember, is Hades, God of the Underworld, Riches, and the dead. Reach into the pool and collect the Blessings of the Big Three."_

Blinking and then shrugging, Percy did as he was told. A black tentacle shot from the water and curled around his right arm, sending jabs of pain into the tattoo there. A rippling dark purple light came from the trident and a smaller symbol appeared next to it- a black helm. _"I bless you with the power to control shadows. Use it wisely, Perseus."_ The man with blue eyes stepped forwards, his eyes softer than they were before. _"I may have acted harshly towards you in the beginning, Perseus, but Nephew you made me proud. So, I give you these."_ An arch of electricity curled around Percy's arm, touching the Trident symbol to form the image of a bird's wings on it's other side. A piercing pain shot through Percy's back and he fell forwards, gritting his teeth as he rode it out.

The shirt he was wearing ripped and he suddenly felt heavier. A strange sensation had Percy reaching behind him and he yanked his hand back with a yelp when he ran his fingers through jet black feathers. This guy had given him _wings_. The ends of the feathers were a shimmering sea-green in some lights, and blue in others. _"I am Zeus, King of the Gods and God of the Skies and storms. I bless you with flight, so use it well, Sea Spawn."_

Finally, the man who looked so much like Percy stepped forwards. _"Son, I don't know what to really give you that you don't already have. You have made me so proud that oftentimes I feel fit to burst. However… I can give you this…"_ the water formed a tentacle that held something inside it. Percy hesitantly reached out and gripped the object, pulling it out of the roiling water to see it was a locket of some kind. Flipping it open was an image of a baby.

He had sea-green eyes and a tuft of black hair. Holding him on his right was a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. she looked tired, but she seemed to be shining with health. Percy felt a lump grow in his throat when he realized that he _knew her_, but her name evaded his memory. On the baby's other side was the man from the mist-message. He looked younger and was shining with pride. _"That was the day I met you, Perseus. This locked cannot be taken from you unless you give explicit permission. It will never break or become damaged. I grant you better control over all liquids. You are a true Son of the Sea, and all of the Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse worlds will know your name- never forget that you are the son of Poseidon, Storm Bringer, Earthshaker, and the God of the Seas."_ Percy felt his eyes sting and he touched his cheek. He was startled to see he was crying.

_W-why am I so sad…it feels like I'm never gonna see…_

"_Perseus, the Twice Savior of Olympus, Greatest Hero of all time," _Zeus said, his voice booming across the rocky terrain. _"May you live long, and be free from your burden to be as you wish. Make us proud wherever you may be, Nephew."_

Percy's fell to his knees he watched the mist dissolve into nothing. The water stilled, faces and memories with him but still no explanation as to who and what he was. Tears streamed down his face as he broke into tears. A hole in his being throbbed, missing something he finally realized was _family_.

Percy cried for a long while.

He didn't know if it was minutes, hours, weeks, months… he just let his heart out. His new wings folded around him to make a protective feathery tent that hid him from the world he found himself on. He was so wrapped up in his tears, he didn't notice someone approaching him. it wasn't until he felt fingers brush his feathers when he jerked back, wings opening to see a pair of startled sky-blue eyes that reminded him of someone.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

James Pleiades Hawkins was a teenager whose name those of Montressor mostly steered clear of. He was marked as a rebellious troublemaker with a smart mouth and a bleak future. He hadn't always been this way, but he needed escapes ever since his old man left. Days like today, he would take his Solar Surfer and ride the canyons near the Benbow Inn.

Jim wanted out, off of Montressor and into the Etherium above. He wanted adventure and traveling, he wanted to be like the sailors and pirates in the storied he read as a kid. Sure he loved his mom, but there wasn't anything for him at the Inn.

Jim shook his head as he powered up his Solar Surfer, shooting off over the rocky surface of his home planet and heading to the Canyons and Suicide Bluff. As he neared the cliffs he saw a strange light. It flashed blue, green and a dark violet before fading to show something falling from the sky. Jim squinted before his eyes widened at seeing a _person_ falling from out of nowhere. Stamping his heel on the thruster, Jim raced for the cliff where the being was going to crash land. As he neared the site he heard someone crying; gut-wrenching sobs that made Jim feel like he was intruding on something if he got nearer, but still… the being could probably be injured and in need of help…

Parking his Surfer around the bend, Jim dismounted and peeked around to see a tent of… feathers… they were jet black, but the tips and edges were lined with a shimmering green that shifted from the shade of the sea to an ocean blue. The crying was coming from inside it. Jim picked at the sleeves of his jacket, a nervous habit when he found himself out of his depth, and looked around. There was a small pond in front of the tent of wings (after a closer look that's what it was). The water was crystal clear and smelled like the sea- which was odd considering the closest coastline was eight-hundred miles away.

Jim took a breath and decided to see if… whatever was in the wing-tent was okay. Approaching cautiously, he reached out a hand and let his fingertips brush against the being's limbs, getting out a single word when he made contact.

"Hey-." The reaction was immediate.

The being's wings snapped open, a head of messy hair with a ponytail over his shoulder looked up with wide sparkling sea-green eyes wrought with tears to look into Jim's sky-blue ones. A tanned hand had thrown itself over his shoulder and gripped at a sword handle, partially drawing it from the sheath that Jim didn't notice was there as the being crouched doan in an attack position. It was a boy, no older than Jim himself. Sun-tanned skin covered his face and arms, hit his arms had several scars running over the skin. Three strange tattoos were on his right forearm, but Jim only gave them a glance. Blue eyes blinked down at sea green as the Solar Surfer took him in. "Hey, you alright?"

Percy looked up at this boy who was around the same age as he was, probably older by his appearance. Brown hair, sky-blue eyes almost like the guy he saw in the mist-message but not quite. He had on baggy cargo pants and an oversized aviator's jacket. Concern fluttered around in his gaze and Percy looked away for a moment to wipe his tears. Taking a breath, the Son of Poseidon gave the other boy a broken smile. "No… no I don't think I am… but I will be." The boy looked around them and Percy noticed he had a rat-tail in the back of his head. _I kinda wanna chop it off…_ the son of Poseidon mused.

"You fell out of the sky in a bunch of lights…I saw you while I was out riding and thought you needed help, so… yeah."

Percy blinked, standing up with some difficulty due to his wings and slowly letting go of his sword handle. "Oh… I see." Both boys stood slightly on the defensive, observing each other to be safe. Rat-Tail's eyes flitted back to the tattoos. The boy's wings, his eyes, his clothing, trying to find any hidden weapons (besides the sword on his back, anyways). The boy wore a loose white T-shirt that was unbuttoned to his chest. Jim could see several scars peeking through the opening but decided to ask about them later. He wore brown baggy pants for the lower half and something shone around his neck- a necklace.

Percy relaxed first, seeing that the other wasn't a threat.

"My name's Perseus Achilles Jackson- please call me Percy, cuz for some reason when I hear my full actual name it feels like the person wants to _kill _me or I'm in trouble with a scary woman… oh, and for almost slicing you up." The winged boy tried to break the ice, seeing as Rat-Tail still had yet to drop from the defensive. Holding out a hand for him to shake, Percy waited.

Jim eyed the guy in front of him- Percy- for a few beats. He found it odd that there was no impact site where he found Percy, but something about him screamed trustworthiness and peace. With a sigh, Jim gave a smile and took the hand, marveling in the back of his head at how strong of a grip Percy had. "Jim Hawkins. Or if mom's mad at me, James Pleiades Hawkins." Percy sighed in relief, absently wondering at Jim's calloused hands. "So… where am I, anyways?" Jim blinked and gave Percy a funny look.

"You're on my home planet, Montressor. Why, you lost or something?" Percy felt lost all of a sudden. So the three men in the mist-message weren't lying- he wasn't in his apparently original world, because something told him there was no such planet as _Montressor_. "I-I guess you could say that…" Percy replied weakly.

Jim frowned, the way Percy sounded didn't sit right with him. "Say, Percy," the green-eyed boy looked up to see Jim giving him a reassuring smile. "you don't have a place to stay, do you?" Percy blinked. "Not that I can remember since waking up here…" _so he doesn't remember anything at all…?_ "Well, my mom runs an inn near here… I can get you settled in and maybe you can go from there?"

Percy fluffled his feathers **(AN: You know- when the birds fluff them up and it looks like they've ruffled them. Fluffled!)** as he thought it over. Jim seemed nice enough and hadn't done anything to hurt him yet. _Yet being the key word_, a voice in his head muttered. Percy took a breath and decided.

"Yeah, okay- wait are you sure your mom would be okay with it, though? I don't have any money…" Jim just gave Percy a pat on the shoulder, leading him over to his Solar Surfer. "Nah. If you explain yourself, she'll understand."

The black-haired boy gave a weak smile before nodding. "well if you're sure, let's go." Percy stepped away from Jim and spread his wings, testing their range of movement. Blue and green shimmered as the ends of the extra two limbs came in contact with the sunlight. Jim stared for a moment, marveling at their size and shape.

"How fast can you go?" Percy blinked at the blurted question. "I have no idea.. I just got these." The native raised an eyebrow at his acquaintance, a little stumped on how natural he looked with those and yet said with a straight face _he just got them_. "And I don't think I've had something like them… but it's weird, cuz I know _how _to use them."

Percy gave Jim a sly look. "So which way's this Inn your mom runs?" Jim smirked as he caught onto what Percy was asking. "About ten miles south of here. Why, you think you can beat a Solar Surfer?" Percy's wings twitched at the implied challenge. "What if I think I can?" Jim stepped into Percy's space just as Percy did him. "Then get ready to lose~."

Sea green eyes swirled as sky blue eyes shone.

"You're on."

* * *

_**Now since some troll decided to post a shoutback when I called out their 'stories', claiming themselves to be part of the community Critics United, I am doing a recall-and-repost for all my stories since they left reviews not critiquing my story progress on how to be better, and instead posted a disgusting... thing, and not an actual fanfiction work using my penname depicting horrific acts in mortifying specific imagery that should not be on FF.N**_

_**PLEASE PEOPLE! GET THESE TROLLS OFF THIS SITE! THEY ARE OFFENSIVE NOT JUST TO ME, BUT TO OTHERS WHO TRY TO STAND UP TO THEM! everyone else on CU are innocent, it's just that one/2/3/4/5/ Infinite or somthing troll there that is dragging their good name through the mud. if you have a problem with them, report them to the Admins!**_


	2. Settle In

**:II:**

**Settle In**

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

"So we hold nothing back, right?"

Percy was shifting from foot to foot eagerly as Jim powered up his surfer. "Yeah, ten miles south. Straight line, and you have to follow the route I've showed you- got it?" the green-eyed boy nodded. Jim smirked as he started the count. "Alright… GO!"

With a roar, the thrusters on Jim's surfer came to life and rocketed him away. Percy blinked at the dust trail leading away from him at breakneck speeds before he smirked. Looking over at his wings he gave them a flutter. "Let's do it, then."

Jim looked back at the formation he'd just left, wondering where Percy was when a figure shot skyward and then down towards him. powerful flaps propelled Percy forwards and he felt a rush of exhilaration. He angled closer to his guide and saluted him. Jim saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked there was nothing there. Another glimmer brought his attention back to Percy and he nearly cut off the booster to his surfer when he saw that his new friend's eyes were _glowing_. A sea-green light thrummed from the edges of his pupils outwards, giving it an almost ripple effect, and soon more shines and sparkles became visible. It took Jim a bit to realize that it was _water_.

Percy was pulling water out of the air.

"How are you _doing _that?!" Percy looked at his small swell with a confused laugh. "I don't know- I just… did!" Percy barrel rolled in the air and the wave followed like a tentacle, making a corkscrew formation. The green-eyed boy laughed as he flapped his wings harder, feeling energized by the glittering drops all around him and pulling ahead of Jim. "I thought you said your Surfer was faster?"

His opponent smirked, flipping a hidden switch with his heel.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Sarah Hawkins was a petite woman of 5'3 with brown hair and blue eyes. Running the inn took up most of her time, but when she had some to spare she did have hobbies such as baking and trying new recipes to serve her customers. She bustled around the inn serving them what they ordered. Things were hard nowadays- they were running low on money, Jim off doing whatever it was he did while riding on his Solar Surfer; her son had withdrawn from her ever since her husband left and was never the same… though the little assistance she got from her friend Doctor Delbert Doppler seemed to help, she couldn't rely on him forever.

As the woman picked up a pile of dishes to be washed she heard the sound of laughter come from outside. Sarah blinked when she realized that it was a sound she hadn't heard around the inn in a long time, but it was accompanied by another's exhausted huffs.

"You okay there?" Jim's voice asked. The foreign replier chuckled before a dull _thump_ hit the deck outside followed by Jim's low voice saying _"I gotcha."._

"Yeah… apparently there's a limit to what I can pull off right now… I dunno I feel like I should be able to do more…" Sarah watched as the door opened to show Jim with a boy about his age propped up around his shoulders. His eyes were closed but a content smile was on his face. The most defining feature for him were the three tattoos on his right arm and the large black feathered wings on his back. He had scars littering his arms and several peeked out from where his shirt was open. Around his neck shone a pristine bronze and silver nautical compass-shaped locket.

"James Pleiades Hawkins, what in the world-?!" both boys flinched at the full-name address. "Dude, it was nice knowing you for the last hour I was conscious…" the black haired boy said without opening his eyes.

"Hey, mom. This is Percy… I found him out near Beggar's Canyon." The boy on her son's shoulders opened his eyes, showing vivid sea-green orbs that crashed and swirled like the currents, and have a peace sign. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hawkins. Sorry to intrude." Jim rolled his eyes. Sarah raised an eyebrow and leveled _The Look _at her son. Percy's startlingly sea-green eyes widened and he poked Jim's shoulder. "Uh, your mom's giving us the 'explain-or-you're-dead' look… I may not remember my mother but I feel like I've had that leveled at me before. Better start storytelling." Jim gave Percy a flat look before dumping him in a chair by the kitchens. Sarah was confused at how Percy said he didn't remember his mother, but sighed before looking at the time. Closing was in an hour so she could wait until then.

"Let me get things finished and set for closing time, alright?" Sarah gave Jim an exasperated smile- though her son was reckless he had reasons for doing things like this- it would be beneficial to hear him out.

As Jim's mom got back to work, Percy was still catching his breath with Jim at his side. His wings itched a bit at the base and were sore from their recent use- he did just get them a little over an hour ago after all- and along with unconsciously pulling water from thin air, Percy was exhausted. He was leaning over with his elbows on his knees when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up he saw a hand holding a cup of purple juice. "You look…" Jim trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"Like Shiest? Yeah… I feel like it too." Percy cautiously took the purple liquid and peered at it with a strange look on his face. "It's fresh-made purp juice. Try it, s' really good." Percy gave a small half-shrug as if to say _don't have anything to lose_ before he took a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. "Grape juice, huh? Neat." Percy's wings fluttered in delight at the sweet beverage and the cool feeling going down his throat.

"Jim, I need some help clearing those tables."

Sarah's voice pulled at both teen's attention. Looking back at Percy as if wondering if he'd be alright on his own, the green-eyed boy gave a small smile and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

With a tilt of his head Jim went to help his mother. The more hands she had, the faster she'd get an explanation.

An hour later, the Inn had closed for the night and the three were seated around a table. Sarah

"You have no memories from who you were before, dear?"

Percy shook his head in the negative. "All I really remembered was my name. Near me was a pool that said it had a… message for me, and recently we discovered I have water powers..." Sarah looked at Percy and a faint image of Jim when he found out his father left them overlaid the boy. He looked lost, a bit scared- he needed a rock to anchor himself to. "Well, you can stay here as long as you want to." Jim and Percy's heads shot up, almost as if they had expected her to turn him away. "You can help me out at the Inn and in exchange I'll provide you with a room, food and spare clothes that Jim doesn't want wear anymore." Percy's eyes were wide before he nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins-."

"Call me Sarah, Percy. 'Mrs' makes me feel old." A small shy smile appeared on the green-eyed boy's face before he looked away. "Are you sure about this…? You'll have another mouth to feed and I can't really promise that I'll be good company." The woman looked over at her son who was giving Percy a concerned once-over. "Percy, I think we'll be the judge of that."

The boy blinked before nodding. "Okay, then. Just point me to what you want me to do, but can it wait until morning, a little after ten? It's been… a bit to explain and take in now that I said it out loud… plus, I think I need to run around a bit in the mornings before I officially start up."

Sarah gave the new occupant a strange look, but noticed that he had been constantly moving some part of his body- bouncing a leg, fiddling with his fingers, his wings would jerk s bit or his eyes would dart this way and that as if picking out any potential escape routes. _He must have ADHD_, Sarah deduced, remembering a course in her high school days that spoke of the condition. The mother gave the new addition warm smile. "Of course."

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

The next morning Percy woke up bright-eyed and fluffle-feathered. He rifled through the set of clothes Sara left for him, pulled on some baggy blue cargo pants and a black shirt with a leather string top customized to accommodate his wings, slipped his sword around his shoulders so the sheath rested between his large limbs and made his way down to the kitchen. The ends of his feathered limbs brushed the ground as he went, twitching every now and then as if to stretch (he couldn't do that in his room without knocking something over, sadly, so his extra limbs were stiff and creaky). He waved to an already awake Sarah and Jim before going out the door to the platform where people could dock.

**~Play **_**Climb**_** by **_**Steven Coltart **_**and **_**Marcus Warner**_

He stood on the edge, overlooking the far drop below. A glittering river carved a ribbon under the ledge and Percy's boots caused a pebble to tumble into the open air.

With a breath of anticipation, he took three large steps back before taking a running start and diving off the ledge with a wild spin and a whoop. The blue glinted on his feather tips and the edges of his wings in the morning sun as the wind howled in his ears. Percy reached a hand out and grabbed the sensation of water. Immediately a roaring sound like a waterfall filled his ears, combining with the wind to make a giant symphony of wild sky and crashing seas.

Percy neared the river and snapped his wings open, stretching them wide and slowing his descent before he was able to power through and fly close to the river's surface. It bubbled and rolled more the lower he flew to it, almost as if it were greeting the Son of Poseidon to the new world he's found himself in. Small aquatic animals lept out of the water, their squeaky childlike voices cheered and greeted the winged boy as he flew along. Percy laughed and flapped his wings in a powerful stroke, angling upwards and shooting to the cliffs above while pulling the water he'd accumulated with him. The small water-bound fish and other animals cheered and cried out joyful greetings of _My Lord! _and _higher! _Percy made sure to keep the shape as smooth and streamlined as he could to ensure their safety.

As he reached the top of the cliff side he found that he'd circled back to where he started. Percy saw Jim waiting for him along with Sarah. He spread the makeshift water river out to let them see what he could do, as a 'thank you' for letting him stay.

Jim and Sarah gasped as Percy came shooting up from over the edge. The boy's wings were spread wide and blue-green highlights changing color from one of the two to the other in certain lit areas. Jim thought Percy looked like a Celestial in the rising sun, an ancient and lost race that was said to know where every planet was, but what really took their breath away was the lakes worth of water he'd pulled from the river at the bottom. Inside them were colorful fish and little water bound animals that wouldn't be able to leave their aquatic habitat otherwise. Percy had the large volume swoop around them and form shapes and figures of all kinds.

Finally It formed a giant ring around the two and Jim curiously reached out a finger to trail over a scaly dragon-like fish. Instead the thing popped out in it's own water bubble and the orb floated around him in a blur of motion and then slowed.

Looking up at Percy he saw the green-eyed boy grinning at him. Sarah laughed as she found a school of tiny glittering silver fish deviating from the ring and flowing in their own water coil around her, spelling out the words _Thank You_ in cursive.

"I gotta put them back now."

Percy's voice cut through the two other human's awe and they had to hold back groans of complaint. Percy dove back down to the canyon's bottom and in a rush of gurgling watery noises the wave and it's precious cargo were gone. "If that's what we'll be living with," Sarah said to her son who was staring dazedly at where Percy had hovered. "Then I don't think I really mind. What about you?"

Jim blinked before hurriedly nodding, feeling his heart start to do flips in his ribcage when Percy reappeared, landing gracefully on the dock. With his eyes shining brightly and his pearly teeth showing in his grin, Jim found himself hoping Percy would stay with them for a while yet.

**GUYS I'VE FINALLY FINISHEH CHAPTER TWO ASDFGHJKL IT TOOK FORRRREEEEEVVVEEERRRRR!**


	3. Burning of the Benbow Inn

**:III:**

**Burning of the Benbow**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

**One Year Later**

**~Play **_**12 Years Later**_** from the **_**Treasure Planet OST**_

_A year has passed since Percy turned up on Montressor._

_His integration with the life on the rocky planet, and the visiting life beyond it, had been rocky with some bouts of memories here and there, but Jim and Sarah helped him where they could. His memory still hadn't returned except for brief flashes, and to be honest it bothered him a little, but he had Jim, Sarah and Dr. Doppler to help him through those stages of depression._

_As the year went by Percy showed the three his control over the shadows , his strange Earthshaker powers he found he had when crashing into a cliff face, as well as more experimenting with the water. When some guys came to the Benbow causing trouble Percy became so angry at what they said about Jim that he created a hurricane over the building, chasing them away._

_Instead of going to school with Jim, Percy stayed behind to keep Sarah company, and when the other skipped Percy would take time out to go look for him and just hang out with him. Usually, if Jim skipped he was having one of his Days, sort of like Percy had his with his memory only it was about Jim's father, his place in life, general anger at the Etherium. Somehow, though, Percy always knew how to make Jim smile again and Jim knew how to do the same for Percy._

_And according to Sarah Jim has been getting much better since Percy crashed into their lives._

_Especially when the boys race through Beggars Canyon, the place they first met, to blow off steam. Even though Jim has been getting better… he's got his moments where Percy is roped into his ideas… but one such time sets the pathway for an adventure of a lifetime…_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

A wave of gurgling water roars over the rocky landscape as a year-older Perseus Jackson rides atop it. His huge black wings with blue-green feathers glint in the sunlight as they angle upwards and leap off of the water wave to flap towards the skies. Next to him was a slightly older James Pleiades Hawkins on his solar surfer, the sails glittering with hexagonal shapes as it sped up to pull ahead of his opponent. Suddenly Jim smirks over at Percy, who responds with his own crooked smirk, and turns off his thrusters to lean back and let gravity take him in its embrace to plummet to the ground.

Percy folds his wings and followed his friend to the earth below, spinning and twirling alongside Jim in an almost dance-like formation. As they near the ground Percy reaches out to the space ahead and feels the telltale pull in his gut that comes with controlling water. A wave roars into being from the molecules in the air, giving him a surface to land on just as Jim re-activates his surfer.

The boys let out twin howls of exhilaration as they fly through the canyon.

"Jim, turn left!" Percy says, seeing the fork in the road and where the right road led to. The brunette smirks before leaning slightly, almost teasingly, to the right. "Jim, _NO!_" Percy shouts over the roaring winds. Instead of looking the least bit ashamed Jim grins wildly at his best friend. "Jim, _YES!"_ With a sharp pull on the word 'yes' Jim is heading towards the restricted area, Percy rolling his eyes but following loyally along with a smile twitching at his lips. Jim's surfer crashed through the small caution board, shattering it to pieces with Percy sweeping up the splinters on his way through atop his wave. The boys flip and turn through the site, narrowly dodging swinging machinery, falling rocks, and blades that slice through the rocks.

Nearing the end of the restricted area, Jim and Percy see a giant drill. With a grudging roll of the eyes from Percy and an exhilarated grin from Jim, they power right at it. Dissipating his wave of water and flying on his wings once again, Percy sidles up to Jim's side. The brunette flips down his sail and heads for one of the holes in the drill, both shouting at the same time.

"_**COME ON!"**_

Percy spun through the lower hole while Jim shot through the one over it, rocketing out of the exits with twin shouts of delight, flying skyward once again and spinning around each other as they did, laughing and high-fiving, fist-bumping, and hand-slapping as they went.

"Now aren't you glad we took a right turn, _Blackwater_?" Jim shouted up at Percy with his nickname given for his control over shadows and all water forms as he reactivated his sail. Percy huffed out a laugh before using the end of his left wing to cuff his best friend over the head, enticing a grunt and a laugh from him as he shot back with a nickname of his own. "Don't get too cocky about it, _Solar-Fire!_" suddenly, sirens made the boys wince. Flashing red and blue reflected off of Percy's black feathers and they both let out sighs and simultaneously groaned.

"Aw, great…"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**Eng song**_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

Sarah walked around the dining room as she retrieved bowls and plates from the vacant tables. "So Sarah, how are Jim and Percy doing?" Delbert asked as his friend passed him by. The change in Jim was visible ever since Percy came to them- he was happier, he smiled more, and he didn't get into as much trouble- like every other week rather than every other _day_.

"Jim is doing _so_ much better," The matriarch said as she set down a tray of dirty dishes, a small relieved smile on her face as she did. "Ever since Percy came, Jim seems to have gotten better. I really think he's taken a liking to him. he's been skipping school less, getting into less trouble… Delbert, I really think he's starting to take a turn."

As she heaved up another pile of dishes the door flew open with a bang. Her two boys were standing in the doorway flanked by a duo of police bots, one with his large hand around one of Percy's wings and the other placed firmly on Jim's shoulder.

Delbert winced as he saw the look on Sarah's face as she saw them and dropped the pile in shock, the Canine-ish alien covered his eyes in sympathy for his friend. "Ooof… wrong turn."

After an embarrassing final warning from the bots, Sarah turned on the two teenagers with parental fury shining in her eyes. Percy took a small step back as he saw the woman advance on the two. "Jim, I have had it. I thought you were getting better! And _Percy_, I expected better from you- I thought you could _do____better than this!_" the voice of a man overlaid Sarah's and Percy froze at the familiarity in it, the disappointment. _What…?_

"It's hard enough keeping the Inn from drowning, Jim, without _you _going out there and causing trouble!" Percy's wings began to twitch in a way that showed he was getting agitated. The voice of the man came back when Sarah opened her mouth again, saying words she wasn't.

"_This isn't where you belong, my boy..."_

Percy stiffened as Jim tried to placate his mother before giving up at her disappointed look. "Jim, I just don't want you throwing away your future… Percy, you can't stay here forever, either… you have a future out there, you have your memories to track down…"

Percy and Jim sighed before going opposite ways- Jim to collect dirty dishes and Percy to the washroom. On both boys minds, they had the same thought.

_What future…?_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Jim sat on the roof of the Inn hours later, thunder rumbling in the distance as he flicked pebbled off of the edge in his sulking. Inside, he overheard his mother and Delbert speaking about him and Percy.

The amnesiac teen, on the other hand, was on the other side of the roof, sharpening and polishing Riptide as he thought of the voices overlapping Sarah's scolding. The shame and self-deprecation hadn't left him, no… but what shook him was that the voices were horribly familiar. It was almost like he was in the same situation before, and several times at that. But he couldn't remember _where _or _when_. He heard Delbert and Sarah speaking about Jim and himself through the window.

"I don't know how you do it Sarah… dealing with a felon- fell… _fellow_, like Jim. And the anomaly that is Perseus… even if he has amnesia, I would have been suspicious, ultimately…"

Sarah sighed. "I-I… _Managing… doing it?_ With Jim I thought he was getting better, but seeing him relapse suddenly… ugh, I'm at the end of my rope…" Jim bumped his head against the walls of the inn as he heard his mother's helpless tone. Percy felt guilty at his staying with the Hawkins, feeling like this whole thing was his fault somehow.

"Jim… ever since his father left he hadn't been the same. he hadn't always been like this- you know he's smart, the smartest there is!" Jim smiled a bit, feeling a small flare of pride. "He built his first Solar Surfer when he was only _eight_! And Percy is so optimistic, saying he doesn't care if his memories return or not… he's doing what he can and even entertaining the children that stay at the inn for their parents." Percy cracked a small smile as he ran his rag over the slightly glowing bronze-silver blade, polishing it's slightly blemished flat with a care that he seemed to know by muscle memory.

"And yet, Jim's failing in school, he's skipping classes less but still doing it… Percy has been having night terrors lately that he doesn't remember having later on… Delbert you should hear his screams, it's like he's being murdered in the most painful way possible- Jim is the only one who can calm him down, and even that's rare- it's just exhausting, and I've tried everything…" Both boys felt horribly guilty, Jim for putting his mother through this and Percy for the same. They pulled their knees closer, setting down their rocks/sword, and pulling their knees in under their chins, hiding their faces with their arms/wings as guilt and shame drenched their minds.

Suddenly, Percy's feathers started to prickle, as if warning him of danger. Sitting up, he looked to the cloudy sky just in time to see a craft falling, smoke trailing from it and fire glowing from within. Percy instantly thrust a hand out as he took to the skies, forming a cushion of water to catch the falling ship. Unfortunately it was going too fast and he had only enough time to direct it to the landing pad and slow it's descent. Landing next to Jim who had just taken off towards the fallen craft, the boys began knocking on the outside.

"Hey! Whoever's in there, are you okay?! Answer us!" as Jim called into the smoking craft, Percy cupped his hands around his eyes and peered inside only to yelp and jump back, wings a-flailing and feathers bristling as a clawed hand slammed into the window/door. Seconds later a lizard-like creature flopped out, his gills flapping and choking on the smoke. Jim stepped back, dragging Percy with him as they heard the salamander muttering nonsensical words and growling about being followed. Heedless of the probable danger, Percy inched closer. "Umm… what?" a clawed hand reached up and yanked the winged boy down, his feathered appendages flapping wildly and in a panic as he tried to balance himself and in shock. "He be comin'… can ye her em?!" he reached and pulled Jim down with them.

"Dem gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil imself?!" _Must've hit his head a bit too hard…_the boys thought.

"But he ain't gonna get it…" the salamander was muttering still, hoisting a small chest onto his shoulder as he turned crazy yellow eyes to the duo of teenagers. "E'll have to pry it from Ol' Billy Bones' cold dead fingers-!" a pain shocked the alien and he gripped his neck, feeling his throat burn and his injuries flare in pain. Jim's eyes widened as he and Percy caught the old alien before he hit the ground. Drops of rain fell against Jim and Percy, but the winged boy willed his two extra companions to stay dry with no less than an absentminded thought. "We gotta get him inside," Jim said over 'Billy's' shoulders. Percy smirked, a sly grin his face as he heard the weak '_good lads'_ from the wounded spacer.

"Your mom's gonna _love_ this, Solar-Fire…"

Jim groaned, rolling his eyes heavenwards as he and Percy hobbled towards the Inn with their wounded cargo between them. "Don't even remind me, Blackwater…"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Sarah walked around the dining area, flicking the windows through various backgrounds before settling them on a meadow filled with flowers. As she turned she paused, frowning at something that glinted on the counter- it was Percy's compass-locket. It was strange seeing it here because he never took it off in the whole year he'd spent with her and Jim at the Benbow Inn. That, and he never opened it when others were around.

Call her curious and nosey, but she wanted to see what was inside the object. However, Delbert was waiting for her on the other side of the room, so with a hum she tucked the locket into her apron pocket and wandered over to him. "Thank you for listening, Delbert…" She said with a weary smile. Her old friend always did. After all, ever since Jim's father left Delbert was there when he could be- which wasn't all the time, sure but he helped- and it gave her a small ray of light in addition to her two boys (yes, she even thought of Percy as her own, now). Delbert gave her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Sarah," the Canis Alien said. "You'll see."

Sarah sighed, reaching for her own locket and activating it, seeing small holograms of Jim crawling as a baby, as a young child playing with toys, as a nine-year-old holding up a weird octopus animal from the Spaceport when they went shopping, begging to keep it as a pet.

_Where have those days gone…?_

"I Just keep hoping I'll see him walking through the doors one day, holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it…" she said softly.

As Delbert opened the door, he froze at the sight of said boy and his best friend completely dry and holding a wounded Mander alien between them. Percy led the way inside and Sarah lept from her seat, blue eyes wide with shock.

"_PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON AND JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS-!"_ that was as far as she got before Percy's wings started twitching and jerking in agitation. "Sarah, now isn't the time!" both she and Jim jolted at the tone in his voice- gone was the frightened tilt that came when Sarah scolded them, in its place was a commanding and attention-catching rumble one would expect from a captain on his very own ship. His eyes were fixed on the wounded Mander and were crashing like the ocean's surface. He knelt down next to the alien as he struggled to breathe. "He's hurt badly. Get some bandages and disinfectant-."

"No, lad…" the hoarse voice of the injured party made Percy pause and snapped Jim's and Sarah's attention from the boy to him. he was looking at the winged teen with tired eyes. "S' no… time. Do this ol' Salamander a fav'r and slide me th' chest?" Jim hurriedly did as asked, watching as the spacer tapped out a code and pulled out a wrapped spherical object. "They're comin' fer' it…" he wheezed. "Ah' can't let them find this-!"

Percy and Jim bent forwards, Percy's wings fluttering anxiously and Jim's blue eyes wide. "Who's coming?!" for the last time, a clawed hand yanked the boys down, their eyes wide as they listened to his final warning.

"Th' Cyborg… an' th' Timepiece…!" Percy's eyes widened as did Jim's, the warning ringing in their minds as the Salamander's breath rattled. "_Beware! The Cyborg and the Timepiece!"_

Gills flapping weakly, breath rattling and blue-blood leaking slightly from his mouth, the old alien spacer fell back slowly, leaving the strangely wrapped object in Percy and Jim's hands. Percy's eyes were wide, wings ominously still, and Jim fell back slightly in shock.

The stranger was dead.

Sarah sucked in a shaky breath, hands over her heart as she observed. Suddenly Percy's feathers prickled and his head jerked to the window, the glass rattling slightly and ground shaking in a barely felt-rumble. Getting up slowly and edging towards the window, he let the scenery of flowers vanish on a small slit to see a group of many, many _many_ creatures lumbering towards the Benbow. Warm breath at his shoulder showed Jim at his side and the blue-eyed boy's eyes widened. Racing to his mother he grabbed her while Delbert stayed with Percy for a second. "We have to go, now!" a blast of purple energy narrowly missed Delbert and Percy, both dodging it- one ungracefully and the other flipping out of the way easily, almost as if he'd done it before.

His ADHD was humming, almost singing, as he got into a crouching stance with his wings splayed out to balance himself. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated to allow as much light and movement in as possible through the dull room. "Go with Jim! I'll catch up with you!" Delbert didn't have much time to agree and instead dashed up the stairs after the two other humans. Percy reached over his head to grip Riptide's handle, the bronze blade being loosed from it's sheath with a hiss and glinting in the light of the candles around the Inn.

The intruders paused for a moment at the sight of him, the biggest one wearing a heavy, large coat, gloves, a mask, and long pants with a strange limp to his left side. "You've chosen the wrong place to raid, Asshats!" Percy said with a low snarl. His sea-green eyes rippled with power, the storm outside getting more intense as the raindrops cracked against the windows. Obsidian feathers rustled and blue-green ends seemed to glow as the lightning crashed outside.

"Kronos, take care o' Im'" a leering voice said, a slight chuckle in its depths as if amused at Percy for playing the hero.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**Play **_**Diabolic Clockwork**_** by **_**Two Steps from Hell**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

A male, probably a little older than Percy with his hair and face hidden under and behind a bandanna, eyes a cold blue, came forwards with a chilling smirk showing through his covering.

Percy froze at the name and the appearance.

It looked felt familiar, _horrifyingly_ so that he felt a chill race through his body, but the Son of Poseidon couldn't remember _why_. His opponent held out a hand and summoned a sword from thin air, the metal gleaming and intricate mix of iron and bronze, the same bronze that Percy's was made out of. With a swing, the man's sword came in contact with Percy's, making a loud vibrating _CLANG_ rip through the air. "Search the building, Lads! If it ain't here, burn the place down!" Percy's eyes went wide as he ripped the joined blades away from each other. Kronos laughed as he unhooked his blade and lunged at the younger boy again, another _clang_ ringing through the Benbow at the contacting blades.

Percy lashed out with his right foot, kicking the man away and leaping up onto the railing as the intruders trashed the place. From the pots to the pans, the plates to the pillows, everything was destroyed.

_That name… THAT NAME! Where is it from?! Why do I remember it?!_ The ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall began to get louder for some reason. Percy's eyes darted over to it for a split second and that's all it took for his opponent to get the drop on him.

"Eyes on me, Pretty Birdie!" _Dammit, I got distracted-!_ The blade of his opponent sliced Percy's left bicep in a medium-depth slash of an inch and a half, setting a hiss lose from the black-haired boy's lips as he fluttered away from the attacker, pain wrapped around the arm like a burning hot wire and blood dripping from the wound. In the background Percy could hear Jim calling his name from the top floor's circular window as he backed up into the wall.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kronos' voice said teasingly as he twirled his blade. "It's made of a special mix, Celestial Bronze and Umperian Steel- said to cause intense pain even with a scratch when you put two and two together- guess the legends were true after all~ I just hadn't gotten a chance to test it yet!"

With a wild gleam in his eye, Kronos swung the sword down and Percy barely brought Riptide up to block the blow. The grandfather clock's ticking began to get even louder, chiming as it struck nine. Kronos gave the contraption an amusing glance before turning back to Percy. But in the moment that he used to look at the clock, Percy had vanished- all he wanted was to _get the hell outta there_, and he did, becoming a cloud of vapor that solidified next to Jim from his position in the window. As soon as Percy became solid though, the pain from the wound on his arm crashed into him with a bigger intensity than before, making him double over and fall back from the opening, taking Jim with him and crashing into the carriage. Sarah and Delbert yelped before the Canis grabbed the reigns and snapped them, ordering the animal to pull and not stop until they got back to the Doctor's mansion, leaving the Benbow inn to burn to the ground in a flare of golden flames. However the only thing on Sarah's mind at the moment was her son and his friend.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**End Song**_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

"Jim, are you hurt?!" Sarah asked her son as he sat up in the seat next to her.

The blue-eyed boy was panting, adrenaline ebbing from his system as he gave a shaky smile to his mother. "No, I'm good. Percy, you alright?"

They got no response.

Delbert chanced a glance at the winged boy and his tanned face blanched for a second. His usually sun-kissed complexion was pale and his arm dripped with blood. His breath came in ragged pants and Riptide was clenched in a white-knuckled grip in his right hand. His teeth were gritted with pain and his brow furrowed.

Jim's eyes bulged and he sucked in a breath, shouting his best friend's name alongside the roar of thunder and flash of lightning.

"_**PERCY!"**_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_His mind spun and swirled with images: a bull-man thing choking the life out of a woman as she screamed without a voice. A sword that felt balanced, a man with his hair and eyes looking at him guiltily, a girl with blonde hair in princess curls and eyes as grey as stormclouds. A boy with horns and a furry hoofed lower half. They circled him, chanting something…_

"_-ke up!"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_WAKE UP!"_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

Percy jolted awake, the worried blue eyes of his best friend over him and running over his face as if trying to verify if he was really awake or not. "Did anyone get the plate on that merchant ship…?" the Son of Poseidon croaked out weakly. Jim huffed out what could have been wa mix of a laugh or a sob and latched onto Percy in a _very_ uncharacteristic show of affection.

Percy stiffened before awkwardly patting his friend on the back.

Pulling away, Jim gave Percy a watery smile.

"You drool when you sleep, Blackwater."

=›◊‹=

**OMFG THIS TOOF FOR FUCKING EVER TO GET OUT! 4000 WORDS, HALLELUJAH! **


	4. A Quest

**:IV:**

_**The 'Quest'**_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Percy's cheeks flushed at Jim's sudden contact and comment, his belly doing flips and heart doing flops as he fluttered his wings slightly. "S-so what happened?" the green-eyed boy asked after downing a cup of water, blinking around at the room they were in: Bookcases leaning to one side due to their cargo of tomes, a globe, and a small fireplace crackling in the corner were present, but Sarah and Delbert were absent. "You got hurt when you were fighting that guy…" Jim started, looking into the fireplace and avoiding Percy's gaze. "We thought it was a cut and didn't get how it could be that bad, but when Doc took a closer look at it it was... dude, it was like it wouldn't stop bleeding." Jim tore his gaze from the flames and to his winged best friend, blue eyes wide at the thought of Percy bleeding out from a gash like that. His arm was bandaged with small flecks of red dotting the while linen.

Percy frowned, sitting up and reaching out a hesitant hand towards Jim as if to comfort him. "By the time we got here- to Doc's mansion- the carriage seats were soaked in your blood… we thought you wouldn't make the night…"

Percy huffed and extended his left wing, the one closest to his slightly older companion- and used it to drag him closer, enveloping him in a hug that he was gladly returned. "Solar-Fire, it takes a _helluvalot_ more than a tiny scratch to off me."

Jim _humphed_ before looping his arm around Percy's neck and giving the slightly younger a noogie to send the grandfather of all noogies away in a fit of shame. "Yeah, I know," the older said jokingly. "Mom and I have had secret meetings about that trying to get rid of you." Percy gasped in mock hurt, putting an 'offended' hand over his heart and tucking his wings in tight to his body. "I'll have you know know I am wanted by all the planets in this sector!" he said 'indignantly'. "I am a sweet treat! Alright, I am a fucking _**delight**_ to be around, okay?!" Jim let out a laugh at Percy's antics and the winged boy smiled at seeing his best friend back to normal.

Then Jim's face fell a bit and he bit his lip as if working up the nerve to ask him something. "Percy, you have… a lot of scars, right?" the winged boy froze, wings stilling in their usual twitchy actions before looking away and nodding. "Do you- do you remember how you got them, yet?"

Percy didn't answer; silent he stared at the fire, then out the window before switching the subject.

"Lemme up- I feel like I've been in this bed for too long."

Jim sighed internally, knowing his approach was far too forward and uncalled for in the situation, but his best friend had _so many_\- they looked like claw marks, bites from animals, cuts, burns… yet Percy didn't let them bother him- he kept moving forwards. _So I guess I have to also,_ the older said. _Otherwise…_ so with a smile, Jim helped Percy out of the bed and to the doors.

Wobbly and unsteady, Percy was assisted down the hall, gaining strength with every step. When they made it to the library Percy was walking on his own. "Hey, what happened to that weird package thingy the old Salamander gave us…?" Jim's brow scrunched in confusion before they shot up as he remembered. "I have it right here." Reaching into his coat pocket Jim pulled out the spherical wrapped object. Percy raised an eyebrow at him as if impressed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… just thought you'd have opened it by now…"

Jim flushed a rather fetching shade of pink before shoving the other away (albeit gently). "I'm not like you, ripping into every package he sees without checking for traps and stuff."

Before the Son of Poseidon could retort a relieved and exhausted voice called his name from the opposite side of the library. "Oh Percy, you're up." The boy looked up to see Sarah in a chair by the fireplace, a blanket draped around her shoulders and cup of tea in her hands. Delbert had apparently been telling her about what happened in the aftermath of the burning because she had the remains of tears in her eyes which were slightly red-rimmed.

Percy took an unsure step towards the woman when she turned away but he was stopped by Jim's hand on his shoulder. _Just let her be for now_, his solemn look said. With a sigh, Percy allowed himself to be pulled to the corner.

Jim absently pulled out the packaged object before finally unwrapping it- to see a strange copper sphere the size of a grapefruit. It was covered in small circles and lines that connected and intersected, almost like a string…

Percy's eyes were glued to the sphere as an image of a strange golden ball of yarn that glowed with a hidden power overlaid the sphere itself.

_A golden string… why…? Is that important? A golden string… did I have a cat in my life and it's favorite string was gold or something?_ While Percy stared and wandered off into his own thoughts, Jim began to absently tap out the buttons on the sphere. A small _beep_ made the boy pause before he continued, only spinning the now freed surface to unleash a stream of green particles. Percy jumped, snapping out of his trance, and his eyes glowed brighter in an almost brief flash before they returned to normal as the sphere unlocked.

Everyone went still as a grid filled with holograms of planets and different systems became legible. However, in the center of their small group was a similar planet with a crescent hovering over it. "Is that-?" Percy took a hesitant step forwards as Delbert tapped the image. "It's us! Montressor." As soon as his finger touched the hologram, everything began to zip by. As Percy and Jim watched, the Doctor dodged the forming systems ("The Coral Galaxy, ooh, it's the Cygnus Cross, that's the Megolanic Cloud."), but one thing that came to a stop before them grabbed their attention, holding it in an iron grip.

"That's…" Delbert's voice faltered in the feeling of awe that swept through the room. "Treasure Planet…" Jim finished, his grin forming and getting ever larger as it sank in. Percy was silent, eyes wide and numbers running through his head on the grid, he could _see_ the coordinates of the planet- _30, 50,31;75, 84,12…_ _four of those six-._ Suddenly a sharp pain spiked in Percy's skull, making him grit his teeth and duck his head in pain.

Images flew through his mind, but unlike in his dream, Percy couldn't decipher them except for a single spot in a sea of ocean green- it was forested, on the top was a blob of gold that shimmered like it held divine and mysterious power…

"With that treasure, we can rebuild the Benbow a hundred- no, a _thousand_ times over!" Jim and Delbert began to plan with Sarah protesting.

The Son of Poseidon felt someone shaking him and he blinked. "Hey, you alright?" Jim's blue eyes appeared in Percy's vision, swimming with concern. Percy swallowed, nodding his head and fluttering his wings anxiously. "Y-yeah… It's just… I feel like I remembered something…"

Jim, Sarah, and Delbert paused in their planning/aversion to said planning to exchange curious glances. "What did you remember?" Sarah asked gently. Percy set his jaw, green eyes burning with a hidden fire. "A location- one that _is _Treasure Planet- that came from it, but something more…I think- I think it has to do with where I came from, with _who_ I am." His sea green gaze flitted from one person to another before settling on Jim. "No way in hell you're going on this trip without me." Sarah sighed, knowing she couldn't convince her boys otherwise, and reached into her apron pocket to pull put Percy's compass-locket. "I'm not going to try and convince you two to not go anymore," She began, putting a hand on the boys' cheeks.

"Just promise me you'll come back." Jim gave her a smile, promising her, while Percy nodded, not verbally saying because he felt like anything could happen with him. "Take care of each other," She said, going into 'Momma-Hawkins' mode. "Remember to try and convince the captain to dock at a port at least once a month to stretch your legs." She turned to Percy. "Remember to do your morning flights and sword practice, work on your Umbrakineses because it still needs work-."

"Hey." Percy's tone held mock affront. "I did manage to get back the lost Toaster I'd accidentally banished to the Shadow Realm!" Sarah rolled her eyes at Percy's antics and turned to Jim. "Make sure he stays out of trouble, but do the same yourself." She then gained a sly smirk and leaned into her son's space, whispering in his ear getting the result of making the brunette blush a fierce red as he avoided Percy's questioning look with an embarrassed vehemence. Finally, turning to her old friend, Sarah gave Delbert a hug.

"Keep them from doing reckless things?" she asked. Delbert returned her hug with an exasperated look as he rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"We both know that's impossible."

Once the mother let her friend go, Delbert began packing things at a much slower pace, but still excited.

"We'll need to begin plans and preparations at once." The Canid turned to the two boys who wore twin grins of excitement.

"Jim, Perseus, soon, We'll be off to the spaceport!"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**Shoutout to my first Reviewer **__LadyArtemis13!___**Thank you so much for your review! Honestly I had no idea how I wanted Percy to fit into the story and I had my doubts on if I was doing it right, but I'm very happy you approve if no one else will…~! Honestly, this is my second time writing Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy… (#^-^#) on the matter of Kronos… Heheheheh… }:)**

**Anyways! On the matter of age difference- I made it slight, like Percy is around four or five months younger than Jim. Incase others were wondering~!**

**This chapter was short… a little too short compared to my last one… but I am sick today and didn't want to leave you all hanging… thanks to **_Descendant of Flaming Dragons_** for your review, and the think with Krono's eye color being blue will be revealed soon, but for now I'm suffocating in snot and being forced to teat chicken noodle soup. Bye!**


	5. Launch of the RLS Legacy

**:V:**

_Launch of The RLS Legacy_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

It never got old.

Beings and cultures from all over the galaxy called out their wares as Percy, Jim, and Delbert made their way to a traveling outfitters' shop, looking over the clothes that would be most affordable and comfortable for the long eight-month journey. Percy had wandered off within minutes of the group of three heading into the throng of beings, and Jim was stuck as Delbert was dragged into his own shop to get fitted with a 'spacesuit'.

Percy wandered into a clothing shop looking for shirts that could accommodate his wings; Delbert had given him a good amount for clothes so he would make sure it was well spent. "Oh, hello there, hot stuff~!" a sugary-sweet voice called out to Percy from the other side of the store, and the winged boy turned to see a man approaching him. Brunette hair and sky-blue kaleidoscopic eyes that changed color with the male figure's unusually soft-yet-manly voice sent Percy instantly on edge. "Umm… can I help you?" Percy's voice came out like a scared cat's, and the man grinned while placing a well-manicured finger on his left cheek.

"Oh, honey you are just precious~! Don't worry bout a thing, I know just what you need!" Percy was about ready to bolt at this point when he felt the hands of another on his shoulders, bypassing his senses and sending him into a near-overdrive before another voice began scolding the man in front of him. "Eros, don't scare away our customer!" the formal noble-esque voice of a woman made the man pout a bit. "But mother…"

Percy turned to see a blonde woman with the same eyes as her apparent son staring at him with an indecipherable look. "Now, I see that you're looking for some clothes for a long journey? Fitting your rather impressive wingspan, you'll need support and good coloring to go with those dashing feathers and eyes of yours. Ooh, and a set of bracers due to your swordsmanship- that blade on your back isn't just for show, is it? And-." Percy felt lost as the woman rambled on, her equally well-manicured nails ruffling through his feathers as she combed the onyx and blue-green bristles down.

"Oh, where are my manners?! My name is Venus, and welcome to my fashion emporium~!"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

"Jim!"

Delbert approached the teenager's back, clunking and clanging in his newly acquired puke-mustard spacesuit. "I feel this trip is a good chance to get to know one another!" Jim felt a touch of flat-doneness at Delbert's nth attempt to strike up a conversation with him. sure Jim was grateful that the alien helped convince his mom to let him and Percy go on this journey, but there's so much of _Delbert _he can take before it gets annoying.

"You know what they say familiarity breeds… well contempt. BUT! In our case-."

"Look, let's just find Percy, then the ship… okay?"

As Jim ventured away, looking through the crowd for his winged companion, he felt something tug on his jacket. "Doc, I told you-!" spinning around Jim's eyes went wide in shock when he saw one object out of two that he was looking for.

Percy was dressed in a tan long-sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled to the elbows, well-made support around the cut for the boy's wings which fluttered and fluffed with the boy's anxiety and excitement. Around his waist was a ocean-blue sash that bled into sea-green and his old boots were replaced with new ones that were a dark trench-blue with black trimming. To hold up his sleeves, he had black leather straps tightened around the area where they were rolled up, safely keeping his tattoos on proud displays. Around his forehead was a bandanna and instead of letting his hair stay in a tie, Percy had opted to let it fall free. It hung to the base of his neck in a wild and untamable mane, and Jim itched to suddenly dig his fingers into the mass of black and ruffle it, just to see if it was that silky-soft looking.

_Riptide _was in it's usual place on his back, nestled between the two wings and his shoulder blades, but the originally old and fraying sheath was replaced with a new one. Lettering in the same strange style as etched on the blade said _'Γιος της Θάλασσας'_. Percy had taught Jim how to read the strange letters, and so the slightly elder could read what it said, almost like their own language or code. However, what he translated it to made Jim raise an eyebrow before filing it away for later asking.

'_Son of the Sea'_

"Sorry I took so long! This crazy lady and her son held me hostage in their clothing emporium- her name was Venus or something and the guy was Eros- I think he was hitting on me or something because he kept eyeing me like I was meat or something…"

Percy was babbling and he knew it, but having narrowly escaped the clutches of a place where a guy your age was eyeing you like a meat stick and his mom saying that 'if he's gonna do that at least don't do it so noticeably'. Jim seemed to jerk out of it at the words 'Hitting on me' and snorted. "Oooh, poor you. At least you didn't have to be waiting as a two-headed salesman tried to get your 'guardian' to try on different space suits."

Delbert came clanking up, receiving a deadpanned look from Jim and a raised eyebrow from Percy.

"So it _is_ the suit…" the doglike alien said irritably.

"I never should have listened to that two-headed salesman! I was hard to pick- this one said it fit, that one said it was my color!" The three began to continue searching for their ship, the doctor raving the whole way. "I didn't know what to do! I get so flustered-!" with a yelp Percy was knocked over as Delbert bumped his suit into him, catching himself on Jim's sleeve and making the brunette shoot an irritated look at their chaperone. But as Percy righted himself he felt a deep ring, something that was reaching out to him. sea-green eyes wide, the boy slowly looked up to see a _huge_ ship painted red, gold, and blue. At the topmost mast flew the colors of the royal family, one that every officer's ship flew.

"Holy _Gods…_ Jim this is it!" Jim turned his attention from Delbert to the thing that had Percy's attention and his mouth dropped open before upturning into a huge awe-filled grin.

"The _RLS Legacy…_"

The ship hummed when Percy set foot on her deck. A deep sigh seemed to creak from her boards and Percy felt the wind pick up, the scent of salt and the feel of it running through his hair like fingers loosening his muscles. Almost as if the closest thing to an ocean in the Etherium was saying '_welcome home_'.

Jim noticed that any tension still in Percy drained out of him as soon as they stepped aboard the ship and hid a smile- it was always like this for the younger.

Different beings raced around getting everything ready for launch on the orders of a rock-like alien. His voice could be heard for hundreds of meters even off the ship. As Jim spun around trying to see everything Percy's wings fluttered as if aching to take him up to the crow's next or to sit on a mast to fee everything from there.

After a run-in with a Flatulan (Thank you, Delbert for getting Jim out of that one) they approached the Captain.

"Good morning, Captain! Everything ship-shape?" Delbert greeted. The rock-alien gave the trio a glance. "Ship-shaoe it is, doctor, but _I _ am not the captain. The captain is aloft." The boys and Delbert looked up to see their apparent captain flipping and spinning through the ropes and sais of the ship before flipping to land perfectly on her feet.

Percy's first thought was, _our captain's_ _a cat_.

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this pathetic vessel from stem to stern and as usual it's… spot-on. Can you get nothing wrong?" Mr. Arrow bowed, smiling good-naturedly. "You flatter me, Captain."

Stepping away from her second, the Captain came face-to-face glass with Doppler. "You must be Doctor Doppler, yes?" the Doctor stammered out incoherent sentences and the captain's cat-like pupils widened. "Hello~? Can you hear me?" playfully the female knocked on his dome.

"Yes I can, stop that!"

"Very well then. I am Captain Amelia, had a nasty run-in with the Protian Armada. Won't bore you with my scars, though. You've met my second, Mr. Arrow." Amelia gestured to her much taller second. "Sterling, trusting, tough, brave and true!"

Percy swore that if a rock could blush, Arrow would be. "Please Captain!" "Oh, shut up, Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it!"

Percy's wings fluttered again and drew Amelia's attention. Her pupils widened and narrowed at the movement as she caught interest. "Hello, what have we there?" Jim fought the reaction to block Percy from view- Amelia looked like a cat hunting with her ears pricked forwards and pupils blown wide like that. "I'm Perseus Jackson, Ma'am…" the green-eyed boy said, his wings fluttering yet again and sending small blue-green reflections over the deck. "Hmmm… I haven't seen your species before in all my travels- you appear to be a human and yet you have wings…" Percy edged away nervously. Then someone cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce Jim Hawkins and _Percy_ Jackson. These boys were the ones who found the tre-!" clawed fingers dug into his cheeks as Amelia silenced the Doctor. Around them the crew paused before continuing their preparations.

"A moment in my office, if you please, gentlemen?"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

The lock clicked shut as everyone finished filing into the stateroom. Percy and Jim shared a look as Amelia turned to Delbert. _Poor guy_, Percy thought. _She's gonna eat him up…_

"Doctor," Amelia started, almost caringly. "To muse, and blabber about a _treasure map_ in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic." She paused then added. "And I do mean that in a very caring way." Percy bit his lip to contain the _Oooooh, snap_ that begged to be let out. Jim's eyes were wide and he had leaned back as if to dodge the roast that came their general direction. "Might wanna get some water ready," Jim muttered to Percy. "Cuz we'll have some burns to treat." That made Percy snort.

Delbert was offended but was over ridden when the Captain asked to see the map. After a silent conversation with his two companions, Jim tossed it over to the Captain, who caught it with one clawed hand.

"Gentleman, when not in use this is to be kept under lock and key. Lastly to you young ones you shall address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am', is that clear?" both boys were silent- Percy and Jim never liked bowing to higher figures. "_Gentlemen?"_ she said, her voice getting sterner.

"Aye, Captain."

Yes, Ma'am."

She subtley rolled her eyes but accepted. "And doctor, with the highest possible respects: _Zip your howling screamer._" Overridden once again, doctor stared with an offended glare as Amelia sat down and continued. Percy subtley gathered the water in the air to ready for the metaphorical burn, something only Jim noticed because of spending so much time with the younger male.

"Doctor let me make this as… _monosyllabic_, as possible: I don't really care much for the crew _you _hired."

_She is right, my young prince,_ a voice rippled through Percy's mind, making him jump. _It has been so long since I, the Legacy was able to be heard by a Celestial's Descendant… the crew your friend hired is_\- "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am." Arrows voice seemed to match the ship's female one, pulling Percy from the voice's depths. His eyes were wide, pupils turned to pinpricks because _he could talk to freaking ships what were his powers holy gods…!_

Jim noticed his friend had gone still, and instantly realized one of two things happened- Percy had remembered something, or he heard something. Speaking in Percy's apparent home dialect, Greek, he asked what happened. _"Did you remember something?" _Percy shook his head in the negative. _"No… I just found out that I can _talk _to the _Legacy._" _Jim's eyes widened. _"What?"_

"Boys, am I boring you so much you need to descend into a different language to speak?" Percy and Jim jerked out of their conversation to see Amelia glaring at the two. "No, Ma'am."

Amelia sniffed. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these Neophytes to the Galley and to the Masts. While Mr. Hawkins will work for our Cook, Mr. Silver, Mr. Jackson will be working under our mast specialists, Scroop and his own pupil Luke Castellan."

Both boys exchanged a look of incredulousness. "Wait, mast and cook?"

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

As Jim was led to the galley, Percy was left above deck looking for his 'mentor'. "Oi, newbie!" looking up Percy saw a head of sandy tan hair and golden eyes peer down at him with a half-smile nxt to a huge crab-spider alien with gleaming golden eyes narrowed disdainfully at him. Coming from around the furled sail, the man used a rope to make his way down to Percy. "You gonna be out here with me?" the man stood taller than Percy by a half-head. he had a slight tan and a large scar on his cheek. "Percy shrugged, his feathers prickling anxiously as the man got closer. Something wasn't right about him, but he couldn't tell what. "Yeah, I guess…" the man chuffed a laugh before extending a hand out to shake. "Name's Luke Castellan, senior ship mast-manner and spacer."

As Percy reached out to shake Luke's hand a glint caught his eye- the copper shine of a clock's two hands were sewn onto a bracelet of leather chording. The voice of the dead Billy Bones rippled through his head and Percy stiffened.

"_Beware, the Cyborg and the Timepiece….!"_

Percy scowled as the two sharp hands gleamed at him and lowered his hand. _Timepiece._

"Oh, you noticed the scarring there, huh?" Luke pulled his hand back and Percy noticed that, yes there was scarring on his hand- burns, and lots of them.

"Had a run-in with a Calderian Zap-Wing a while back… nasty little bugger- managed to get away, but not before it roasted my hand."

Suddenly the shrill whistle to prepare for launch pierced the air, making everyone scramble to positions. "Alright, kid- just hover and watch. Try not to get in the way and you'll be fine." Percy gave a glare to his apparent mentors before spreading his wings and flapping into the air to observe from a safe yet close enough point.

Jim came up the stairs after meeting Silver, who was apparently the Cyborg. The same warning from Old Billy Bones rang through his head and that only meant one thing- if the Cyborg was here, than the Timepiece wasn't too far behind. Looking around for Percy he saw his best friend flapping near the Shrouds of the ship. Dodging his way over to him to watch the launch, they stared as everyone on the _Legacy_ worked like a well-oiled machine. Sketchy the crew may look, it didn't imply that they weren't well-0rganized by any means. Rope flew, solar sails unfurled and rippled to catch the light.

Within minutes the ship had launched out of Montressor Spaceport and into the Etherium. The salty wet-smelling winds rippled around the boys as they ventured out into space, and Percy heard cries of _My Lord!_ And _the Celestial's Legacy has come!_ A childlike voice called out _Mama, look! He's here!_ Percy turned his head and saw a pod of space whales, all gathering around the _Legacy_ to get a glimpse of him. "Percy what are they saying?" Jim asked in a hushed voice, leaning into Percy's space. The younger boy blushed a slight tint of pink when the baby space whale asked if Percy was Jim's _Mate_. "Um-ah… that they see a Celestial's descendant on the ship…" Percy turned to Jim with a confused eyebrow raised.

"Why is everyone calling me that lately? What's a Celestial?"

Before Jim could answer, Silver called to get his attention. Both boys turned to see Silver and Luke holding something behind their backs. "We've got two new friends we'd like you to meet." Looking around with a low sort of excitement, the boys leaned in. "Say hello to Mr. Mop," Silver started. "And Mrs. Bucket!" Luke finished.

Percy and Jim groaned.

"Yippee…"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**Okay, so I'm gonna stop here for the night! I hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter, because more is on the way!**_


	6. Song of the Sea

_**Key:**_** /**_Talking to the Legacy/Etherium creatures/ in Greek_\

"Normal talking"

"_Recalling a spoken memory/flashback"_

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

**:VI:**

_OMAKE BUT STILL A CHAPTER!_

_Song of the Sea_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

The two teenagers slapped their mops against the deck- the _pristine _and_ not-dirty _deck- as they began their first chore of the day. "The deck isn't even dirty, _why_ do we have to do this?" Percy grumbled. He was particularly ticked because he had told Jim before they left Montressor that he would his Water and Shadow powers as less as possible. Jim muttered darkly as he glared at the entrance to the Galley, his grip so tight on Mr. Mop that his knuckles were white. If the poor cleaning utensil had eyes, they'd be bugging out of its handle and pleading for Percy to save them.

Percy told Jim in Greek- he'd remembered a few minutes ago that that was what it was called- that he saw Luke wearing a bracelet with two clock hands on the leather. _/So you think Luke is the Timepiece…?\_ Jim asked, tilting his head. the teen leaned on his mop handle as he paused, looking back at his winged companion. _/I'm positive- his eyes too… they looked familiar… but what about you and Silver?\_ Jim huffed before continuing in Standard (Basically the TP's version of a galaxy-wide shared language). "Oh my god he just shoved me a bowl of stew stuff, I had a pink blob eat it, then he pushed me out to watch the launch before throwing the mops and buckets at us…" Percy snorted. "At least you weren't told to stand aside to watch because you couldn't 'handle anything'- /_I can talk to the Legacy!_\"

As Jim was about to open his mouth to retort he was shoved by a giant muscled arm. Jim was tossed into the railing of the boat by the four-armed brute before catching himself. The hulking thing growled as he turned. "Watch it, Twerp!" Percy set a hand on Jim's shoulder as the brunette stood once again. "You alright?" Jim nodded. "Yeah, he just surprised me."

Muttering came from Percy's left and he turned to look at a pair of aliens. One had tentacles on his head that looked like dreadlocks while the other had horns, one of them pierced.

"What're _you _looking at, Weirdo?" the one with dreads crossed his arms before his head _stood on said dreads and walked off like a spider what the f-?!_

"Yeah! Weirdo!" the boys shared a look that shared the same sentiment. _Definitely not gonna be surprised anymore…_

A scratching sound came from above pulled the boys attention upwards. Luke was sliding down the mast using a long dagger in the wood to slow his decent. "Perce… you _really_ need to watch where your nose goes." At that Percy's feathers bristled but Jim smirked, tossing his mop from one hand to another. "Why? Got something to hide, Goldilocks?" the crew that was gradually assembling on deck let out an _oooo_ at the jab and Luke's eyes flashed dangerously. Twirling his dagger casually, he let an easy smile rise on his face before his arm lashed out and grabbed the brunette by the front of his jacket, pinning him to the mast. "Maybe your ears need to be checked…" Luke's easygoing nature before, despite Percy's aversion to him, had gone ice-cold now; the golden eyes weren't golden as in _warm_\- they displayed the gold uncaring chill that gold nuggets would have.

In his original mood's place was a calculated, cold time bomb waiting to go off. Suddenly the ring of metal being drawn shrieked and a gleaming bronze blade was leveled at Luke's jugular. "Yeah? Maybe your _head _isn't working all that great either, Castellan." The younger growled, his wings flaring to intimidate and his eyes glowing a sea green. The irises went from their oceanic viridian to a crashing blue-green that showed the might of an ocean in them. Jim's own blue eyes went wide as the _Legacy _groaned and rocked slightly, the numerous barrels of water, mead, wine and other liquids sloshing as Percy let his power press down in a show of dominance.

Luke smirked down at the young winged male and let Jim go, the power display not throwing him off in the slightest, almost as if he knew what Percy was doing. Jim snatched his mop and held it like a spear at the ready. Luke his stood there, smirking easily before whipping his knife around in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it strike. Percy had the instinct to shove Jim out of the way before he felt Riptide clash with his opponent's dagger.

At least, he _would _have felt the clash if it weren't for a red and black crab-like claw catching the gold-eyed boy's wrist to halt the strike. "Brrrrighteyessss..." the alien Percy had spotted at the time of the launch was glaring down at the older human with anger in it's own golden gaze. "You know what happennnnsss to metal when it clashesss with a Arachnnnodyte'ss clawssss?" the alien clenched his claws tight on the weapon and the dagger's metal started to _bend_, small cracks appearing in the previously unblemished steel. As that happened Silver shoved his way through the crowd, grabbing Jim's mop put of his hands with his cyber mechanic limb and the two boys by their shirts/jackets in the organic one.

"OI! What's going on here?!" the shout from Mr. Arrow rang from the door of the Captain's Quarters. Both boys paused in their struggling to see the rock-like alien coming down the stairs Steel-grey eyes flitted from one person on deck to another, resting on the winged boy and his friend for a moment before continuing their trip.

"You all know the rules!" The second in command scolded the crew, Scroop and Silver on the ignored side since they broke up the fight. Luke up at the taller alien. "No brawling on this ship. You all get one warning before the Captain confines you to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." grey eyes bore into sun-gold ones as the Second towered over the older male.

"Any and all weapons should have been deposited into the locker before the voyage had gotten underway." Arrow turned his gaze to Percy and held out his hand for Riptide. "I will need to take your sword, boy." Percy stiffened, angling away from Mr. Arrow as if to keep him from reaching his precious sword. "Sir, Percy's sword returns to him when it's away from him for a certain amount of time." Jim came in with a save. "Even if he gives it away it'll just come right back." Grey ridges furrowed before the hand dropped. "Very well… let this be a warning for you then, Jackson."

Percy nodded before looking away.

After surveying the dispensing crewmembers, Arrow left. Silver frowned and whirled on his and Scroop's respective charges. "Boys, I gave you a job-!" "-And we were doing it before that guy came down and waved a dagger in his face!" Percy snapped back, his eyes going from tranquil waters to a churning section of shallows. Silver wasn't having any of it, though. After a veiled threat and setting a small pink blob to watch them, the cyborg lumbered off. Scroop peered down at his… apprintice, knowing that during his altercation with Castellan _something _extraordinary happened.

"Boy, what wasss that you did?"

Both teens froze as the Arachnodyte's question was asked. Jim and Percy exchanged a look before the former ventured away and the latter stared after him with a look of betrayal on his face. With a long-suffering sigh, Percy turned to his… guardian. "It's… complicated." Scroop gestured with his head for the boy to continue. The Arachnodyte gave an internal sigh of defeat at the teen's green gaze and fluttering wings- if he's gonna be under his care he may as well get to know him… _after all, it may make it easier when it came time to-._

"the first thing I can remember is waking up on a bluff on Montressor's Badlands. A magical puddle gave me the powers of shadows and these wings." Percy's admission had Scroop blinking in confusion.

"…What?"

**=›◊‹=**** Play **_**Just Friends**_** by **_**James Newton Howard**_**=›◊‹=**

Percy groaned, knocking his forehead against the railings. _Shoulda' figured things wouldn't be that easy_. With a nervous look, Percy looked up at Scroop who had angled to lean forwards on the railing. After a moment of contemplation and shooting a look over at Jim who gave him the go-ahead (Scroop saved his life so he was good in Jim's book). With that in mind, Percy sighed again. "I'm not from Montressor, Scroop. I have no memories of my life before that moment when I woke up there." After a beat Percy continued, fiddling with his fingers before reaching back and grabbing a black feather with hints of shimmering blue and green. "I found out that I had a strong affinity with all water and water-based compounds. The sloshing you heard when Luke and I were about to fight? That was me doing an instinctive warning display, I think."

Daring a peek at Scroop Percy was relieved to see the alien still watching with a sort of intrigued gleam in his amber eyes- he believed him. reaching out into the Etherium, Percy felt a light tug in his gut before seeing a lavender-tinted stream of purified water flow like a crystal snake from beyond to wrap around his forearm. Scroop gasped in surprise as Percy made it form into different shapes: A Trident, a pair of wings, and a strange helmet that was dappled with the shadows the boy said he could control- the same images that were branded into his arm

Golden eyes widened before looking out at the Etherium when the shapes and shadows dissipated. "…Mussst be harrd for you, waking up in an unknownn placccce, not know ing who you aare." Scroop finally said. Percy hummed, sea-green orbs gaining a faraway look. "Well, if it weren't for Jim and his mom I probably would've done something irreversibly stupid a long time ago…" green eyes sparkled in the starlight as the boy reached out and patted Scroop's right claw. "Hey, thanks for helping us… and saving the dumby-." "I can still hear you, Perce!" "-If you didn't, I dunno what I would have done."

Scroop gave the boy a slow blink and a small smile. "Cabinn boyss you two may be, but you are mine and Ssssillver's Cabin boyss. If you are under ourr charge, then you are one of usss." Percy blinked before smiling. Giving the spider-crab alien a nod, Percy spread his wings and flew back over to Jim who tossed a mop into the younger's hands. Scroop blinked at the brunette's body language towards the winged lad before a sly smile spread over his fanged face.

"You see it too, aye?"

Gold eyes found Silver's as the boys finished up their task.

"Mmm… however we cannot affooord any distractionsss…" Silver huffed. "I know that. We'll need to run them ragged enough that they won't have time to think. Chores, training, whatever it takes." Scroop hummed again, eyes gleaming as they gazed out at the expanse of space past the guardrails.

**End song**

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**=›◊‹=**** Play **_**Tartarous**_ **by **_**Automachine **_**=›◊‹=**

_Green eyes peered around a beach that was black obsidian. the air was choked with red gas and all the while the entire landscape of dirt, rocks, glass, and fire was flickering. A deep _thump-thud _was heard vary faintly and the shrieks of monstrosities coming from all over to converge on his location made him spin in a circle, frantically trying to find a way out or to fight or flee or S__O _M** E **_**THI**__ N_**G**_!_

_Dark and sinister laughter rippled up from below, one eye an eerie chilling gold and the other a chaotic blood red. _"So… the _hero_ is lost once again…? No matter- you will return one way or another. And when you do, your precious ******* will be razed brick by brick like my nephew promised, demigod!"

_A girl's voice blended with the one's from the crack, biting and mocking in her words. _"You thought I loved you? ******'s children never get the recognition they deserve- I needed you to be famous, and that is what I got."_ Grey eyes gleamed mockingly into Percy's. _"It's fitting that you fell into ********* alone. Foolish sea-spawn."

_Percy felt tears welling up, the pounding in his head gaining more and more momentum with each word that had become static. Percy's hands crept up to his ears and pressed into them, trying to block out the noise. The howling of demons, the mocking laughter. Suddenly he felt like he was burning up, his back spasmed, wings sparking with- with _lightning_, and the waters at the edge of the glass-beach churned._

Stop it…

_The clanging of metal on metal, the screams of people begging him to save them, the sleepy laughter of an earthbound woman._

Stop it…!

_The figures of many appeared, one girl's face looked like it had been melted off with acid, her eyes gone and hair fallen out. Skin peeling or dripping from her skull like candle wax. _"Why didn't you save me, Percy? Why didn't you stop me?"

_A boy with dark skin, a burly figure, charred up from the waist down and his right leg missing. _"Why did you leave me behind, Percy? Why?"

Stop it! I didn't leave you behind…!

_A girl smoking and parts of her skin charred from electrical volts. The boy next to her glaring at him with rage and hate, the girl staring at him with almost double the intensity- they were siblings, their appearance were so familiar Percy's head _throbbed_. _"You could have taken action faster, Percy. You promised me you would take care of my sister! Liar!" _The boy screamed at him, his pale skin and dark eye bags standing out like a beacon under his black clothes._

"**wE FouGHt FOr yOu**!"

"**You KILLED us!"**

"**Give us back our lives!"  
**

Stop it.

I'm sorry…!

I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry…!

Just leave me alone!

G-G…!

_With a scream, Percy let go_.

"_**GO AWAYYYYY!"**_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Jim was jerked awake by a blood-curdling _scream_ from across the room where the crew slept- in fact, _everyone_ was woken up.

**End **_**Tartarous**_

Percy was thrashing in his hammock, wings flaring and lashing at anything that moved. Jim blanched as he saw Percy's face when it whipped in his direction- streaked with tears and pale as a ghost. His feathers were crackling as trails of ice began to form over them from the water he was pulling from the air.

Percy was all over the place and the crewmembers were running around screaming about the Legacy rocking which, turns out was _exactly _what the ship was doing, while Jim was trying to make his way over to his writhing friend as Percy was babbling in their shared language _/Stop it! I'm sorry! I didn't kill anyone! I tried-!\_. Amelia was called into the brig because the chaos got far too out of hand and the _Legacy _herself had rocked so badly that she thought a star had gone supernova under them.

Delbert ran into the brig right behind Arrow just as Jim made it to Percy's side. "What in Cygnus Cross-?!" Amelia made to approach the two boys but Delbert stopped her. "Captain, I'd advise you to stay as far away from them as you can in this room." The cat-like alien turned to glare at the Canis but Delbert met her gaze unflinchingly. "Percy has flashes of memory from before Jim found him in the form of Night Terrors," the astrophysicist explained. "As such, Jim is the only one who has seen them and is able to calm Percy when he gets them." Percy thrashed again in Jim's hands. A wing snapped out and bristled as droplets of water froze on the feathers, creating small ice-blades.

Jim had to get Percy calm before he hurt himself or someone else. _NOW_.

"Percy, wake up!"

Jim was trying to not cry as his friend clenched his fists so hard that blood was pooling from his palms. The nightmare seemed to not end, and it was extremely worrying. Percy unconsciously pulled more water from the surrounding air towards them, making it coagulate on the small blades at the ends of his wings and getting them to grow bigger. Jim's eyes widened as he realized he'd have to do _that_ and snapped his head around to look at Amelia dead in the eyes.

"Captain I need to get him to a place where he can be alone. Can I take him to the longboats?" Amelia nearly frowned but Jim's eyes made her pause. He looked genuinely worried for his friend as Percy let out another keen and tears laced black lashes- it was a heartbreaking sight and Amelia eventually nodded.

"Go ahead…"

"What about the boy?" Arrow asked, narrowing eyes at Jim's back. The brunette gave them a sad smile, making the rock-esque alien blink.

"He won't hurt me." Jim said softly as Percy's thrashings got a little less in number now that the amount of people around him was dwindling, filing out so he could get the boy to their new designated area. "He just needs to remember he's not alone." At that Amelia and Arrow nodded, albeit with confusion, and let Jim past with Percy on his back, now still but awake and his eyes carrying an completely _shattered _quality. Scroop and Silver were the last ones out and an eerie blue flashing through golden eyes watched form the background of people as Jim left their sights.

"Doctor, may I ask what in the blazing galaxies that was?!" Amelia was livid at the thought of a child with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder aboard her ship. She had seen that Percy was unusual even for a Terrarian far from home, wherever that may be, but a night terror if that magnitude was something seen in senior Armada officials that had _seen _war and death.

That wasn't normal in a fourteen-year-old _child_.

Delbert huffed.

"One of the reasons Percy came with Jim was so he could find clues about his memory. The moment Percy saw the 'item' he felt like it held a connection to his past. He seemed… hopeful. So if there's a chance Percy can remember anything from this journey he was going to come. Also, Percy seems to have… _lapses_. Where he seemed to take the air of a general or commander in a war." Delbert's eyes grew sad. As they all turned to the spot where the deck led straight down to the brig, they heard something drifting up through the floorboards.

_It terrifies me to think of what could have caused Percy to become like that by the time he turned fifteen._

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Jim pulled Percy from his back and set him softly into a longboat before opening the hatch to see the stars below. Around his waist he'd tied his blanket so they could share and he untied it to drape over them both.

Gathering Percy closer and catching the sea smell that always hung around him, Jim ran his fingers through Percy's hair as he stared through the bay of the ship. Percy had stopped moving a few minutes after he had settled down with him, and he was laying against Jim's chest with his green eyes a dull and shattered dead-grass color.

_/I'm sorry…\_ he whispered in Greek. Jim hummed before carding his fingers through the feathers at the base of his wings.

_/Just relax, Percy_. _You're safe.\ _Tears welled in Percy's eyes again. _/How can you be near me when I might be a murderer…? In my dreams… I've-I've _killed_ people, Jim.\_ broken green eyes looked up at blue. _/and I know you have so much more to worry about that me and my problems- we came to find the treasure and help your mom but I just hijacked it-.\ _Jim pressed his hand over Percy's mouth to shut him up. _/If there's a chance you can get your memories back, I wouldn't take that away, Perce, if to prove that no matter what you may have done you aren't a bad person. I mean, you got through to _me _didn't you?\_ Percy buried his face into the juncture of Jim's neck and shoulder- he was always clingy after a night terror, but one of this magnitude was just plain awful.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_Play __**Song of the Sea**__ By __**Nolwenn Leroy**_

_**(Male Cover)**_

**-The link is in my AO3 version-**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

_Reaching into his jacket pocket Jim pulled out Percy's locket. Opening it and winding a little crank in the side that seemed to appear only when Percy gave it permission to. Setting the compass next to them, watching as it emitted it's soothing golden glow, Jim began to sing along with the voice of the woman within._

_The first time Percy found out about its apparent music box function, he started to tear up but refused to cry._

_Instead he smiled, saying "I don't know what it is, but the woman sounds really familiar… I think she might be my mother, and if she is, I don't think she'd want me to be sad. She'd want me to smile."_

_He'd started to do it over the year the Percy first arrived, at first exasperated and a little embarrassed, but as time went on Jim found he enjoyed it, and when Percy slept with such a peaceful look on his face that made him look _years_ younger, Jim didn't have the heart to refuse when the younger had one of his night terrors._

_It also helped the Jim had an _amazing _voice, according to his mother when she walked in on them one night, and when Percy looked at him with those Baby Seal eyes… Jim knew he'd possibly help his rapidly-leaving-best-friend-zone-to-crush-zone fest friend commit piracy and run off with him to hide the evidence if that was what it took to keep those eyes on him._

_**Hush now, mo stóirín,**_

_**Close your eyes and sleep~.**_

_**Waltzing the waves,**_

_**Diving in the deep…**_

_Percy let out a sigh and leaned more of his weight into Jim's slightly bigger frame. His voice was deeper than the voice of his probably-not-but-hopefully-is-mother, and the rumble set him at ease_

_**Stars are shining bright,**_

_**The wind is on the rise.**_

_**Whispering words of long lost lullabies~.**_

_Jim smiled softly, cheeks dusting a slight pinkish hue as Percy nuzzled into his chest letting his wings relax limply on the wooden bottom of the boat. Behind the door of the Bay, after all the other Crew Members went back to sleep, the Captain, Delbert, Arrow, Scroop, and Silver just sort of stood there in awe as this appearing-to-be delinquent _sang_ to his companion to calm him down from his night terror._

_**Oh won't you come with me,**_

_**Where the moon is made of gold?**_

_**And in the morning sun we'll be sailing~.**_

_**Oh won't you come with me,**_

_**Where the ocean meets the sky?**_

_**And as the clouds roll by,**_

_**We'll sing the song of the sea~.**_

_A soft breeze came up through the hatch and gently rocked the longboat from its tied down spot, making the feeling of being on the ocean's waves real. Even the _Legacy_ creaked to the tune slightly and Percy smiled faintly._

_**I had a dream last night,**_

_**And heard the sweetest sound.**_

_**I saw a great white light,**_

_**And dancers in the round~.**_

_**Castles in the sand,**_

_**Cradles in the trees.**_

_**Don't cry, I'll see you by and by~.**_

_Percy's wings twitched a bit and Jim moved his hand from his friend's head to the ends of his wings, using his fingers like a comb and brushing through the feathers gently. Percy hummed before joining in. it was the first time he did so in the time Jim had known him, and his voice almost made Jim stammer- it was like a siren from the old stories. Alluring, soothing._

_**Oh won't you come with me?**_

_**Where the moon is made of gold,**_

_**And in the morning sun we'll be sailing?**_

_**Oh won't you come with me,**_

_**Where the ocean meets the sky?**_

_**And as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea~.**_

_Jim's stomach did flips as he looked down at Percy just as the other teen looked up at him. both boys knew that there had been a kind of tension in the air since they met that got harder to deal with over time- it wasn't enough to hinder their every day banter and fun-seeking, but it was enough to make one or the other blush at inopportune moments and notice small things no one else would have._

_**Rolling~**_

_**Rolling~**_

_**Rolling~**_

_**Rolling~**_

_In another place, far, far away from the two boys, a woman with long brown hair, slightly greying but it only added to her beauty, slowly opened her eyes in the night, feeling her heart grow as if someone was thinking of her. Rolling over and gazed at her husband as he slept, getting rest from unruly teenagers at his job. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and began humming._

_She hummed a song she sang long ago, one she sang to her baby boy when he had nightmares in his bed and came running to her when the Walrus wasn't there. When he got scared he would clutch his little Finding Nemo plushie and climb into her bed, snuggling into her as she sang the Song of the Sea._

_**Oh won't you come with me,**_

_**Where the moon is made of gold?**_

_**And in the morning sun,**_

_**We'll be sailing free~.**_

_{The screen split, showing the two boys on the left and the woman on the right. As the woman curled into her belly, caressing it softly with tears in her eyes as she remembered her first child, lost forever, Jim reached up and pressed a hand to Percy's cheek, blushing harder as the younger boy nuzzled into it slightly. All together, they sang the Song of the Sea, and deep in the ocean, in a palace with his wife, a powerful god, one who loved his children equally, slowly opened his eyes, which were glowing a sea green, and whispered a name that carried on the currents… __"Perseus…?"__}_

_**Oh won't you come with me,**_

_**Where the ocean meets the sky?**_

_**And as the clouds roll by,**_

_**We'll sing the song of the sea~…**_

_Jim leaned in and pressed his forehead against Percy's, giving the younger a smile as his eyes slowly closed, covering the restored sea-green orbs behind relaxed lids. With a sigh, Percy drifted off to sleep, and before he was swallowed up by the warm darkness, he felt something press against his forehead._

"_Goodnight… _Siren."

**_Grá go deo~..._**

* * *

_**So I realized something when re-watching Treasure Planet for the Nth time: SCROOP DIDN'T GET MUCH TIME ON SCREEN TO DO MUCH OF ANYTHING OTHER THAN KILL ARROW AND GO AFTER JIM! I have a soft spot for spiders and the creepy crawlies that are not crickets or grasshoppers, so I wanna give Scroop this story to redeem himself.**_


	7. We Lived

_**Key:**_** /**_Talking to the Legacy/Etherium creatures/ in Greek_\

"Normal talking"

"_Recalling a spoken memory/flashback"_

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

**This chapter is just kinda furthering Jim and Percy's relationship a bit more before Shit really hits the fans. Think of it as a replacement to **_**I'm Still Here- **_**but that song will actually come in later on-! Oop! Spoilers!**

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**.:VII:.**

**With Every broken bone, we Lived**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

Percy's eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up. His hammock rocked slightly in the breeze and light shone from the floor under him with the morning rays. Humming, Percy nuzzled into his warm pillow before freezing when it hummed. _Wait a second… pillows don't hum, and the sun doesn't come up from the floor_… fully awake now the winged teen looked up to see Jim's sleeping face leaning to the side. His heart did a jump as the memories of last night came back like a stream, making the green-eyed boy flush and hide his face under a wing.

Then Jim shifted before opening his eyes. "Morning…" he muttered, rubbing his face to rid it of sleep. "Yeah, good morning…. Everyone saw… last night, they saw didn't they?" Jim sighed. "Yeah, they did. But don't let it get you upset. You have a sword, and if they bug you just pull it out and pretend to sharpen it or something while doing _that_." Percy raised an eyebrow, a bit confused on what he meant before he remembered and gave Jim a flat look, his blush dying down a bit. "…I only did _that _once, and those guys deserved it- they were badmouthing you and Sarah. Don't make it sound like I'm crazy!"

The brunette smirked. "Blackwater, you _are _crazy."

With a huff Percy stood in the longboat and stretched, working out the kinks in his wings and back with several satisfying _pops_. "Says YOU, the one who dragged me with you out to Blind Man's Bluff on the race that started this madness- and don't worry, I don't regret a thing_._ Anyways, we'll officially start working under Silver and Scroop today, right?" flapping his wings a few times to warm them up, Percy looked at Jim as the brunette nodded. And hummed. "Alright then- See you on the deck!"

Jim watched as Percy tipped back, his sash around the wait waving as the winged boy made use of his feathery appendages, and snorted. "Show-Off…" he muttered fondly, a smile and a light pink on his face. Peering down the hatch for a moment, Jim stood and stretched before climbing out of the Longboat.

The next several days would be interesting.

=›◊‹=

It had been three weeks since Percy's night terror. No one on board the Legacy spoke of it and went about their business as usual, but that didn't mean Percy was fully recovered from it- instead of sleeping n the brig as they would normally do, Jim and Percy had gotten permission from Captain Amelia to sleep in one of the longboats as to avoid disturbing the other crew members and to calm Percy down if the event happened again. The two boys got cozy down there and spent most of their free time together in the masts or in the Longboat, or in Percy's case, flying out into the Etherium to excersize his Hydrokinesis and Umbrakinesis.

"For today, you learnn how to care for sssolar ssaills." Scroop said, climbing the mast with Percy flapping beside him. "What do you knnow about themmm already?" Percy thought back to what Jim drilled into his head when they were on Montressor. "Well, they collect Solar Energy, for one thing," The boy started. "The energy is transferred to the threads binding them together that lead down their mast or rigging and into the power cells where they're stored in intervals inside containment crystals, right?"

Scroop hummed, looking over to the other mast at Luke who was shooting dark glares at the winged lad. The Arachnodyte internally growled at the sandy-haired boy, _I'll have to keep an eye on him. if he does something stupid he would blow the whole mutiny before it was time._ Scroop and Silver had a nice long talk to Castellan about his actions, but he doubted the old Cyborg or himself got through to him.

"Vvery good, Lad." Scroop nodded, turning back to his apprintice. "Well… Jim is the one who hammered it into my head- sorta' literally and figuratively…" an embarrassed smile bloomed on Percy's face before he blinked at Scroop's smirk.

"What?"

Scroop chuckled. "Youu don't have to hide it fromm mee, boy- your body language and sscent telllls it all."

Percy tilted his head like a confused pup. "…huh?" Scroop gave the lad a deadpan look before groaning. "Neverr mind… annyways-."

At the belly of the ship, Silver was with Jim as he pried off Space Barnacles from the wooden bottom of the _Legacy_. "Put your elbow into it, boy!" the little demon finally flew off and into the cloud cover below. _Great… one down, one-million to go…_

As the hours wore on Jim wasn't any closer to finishing his task while Percy and Scroop had completed the check-ups on all the rigging and Solar Sails. While Silver clomped across the deck with a smug grin in his face, the sound of Jim cursing up a storm under the ship seemed to carry. _/My Lord… maybe you should go down and help your companion,\_ the Legacy groaned quietly. She sounded almost amused. Distracting Scroop for a moment Percy flicked his wrist to make all the ropes lash and tie themselves down in their proper places before saying that he'd finished his end.

"I'm going to help Jim. He sounds mighty pissed off right now." Scroop smiled, fangs twitching before nodding at the boy to proceed. Jumping off the top, Percy dove over the edge of the ship and out of sight. A moment later a loud watery roar and a yelp followed by laughter made the Arachnodyte grin.

"How long are you gonna play 'House' with the brat, Bug Brain?" Luke's voice made Scroop's brow twitch and grin turn into a frown before he turned to look at the now blue-eyed male instead of Luke's 'normal' golden color. "That isss no concerrn of yourrs, Castelllannn." Scroop grumbled as he moved past the man. "You're getting distracted, man. And here you and the bucket-of-bolts chewed _me_ out for going sooner than planned by causing trouble."

Scroop sneered over his shoulder. "The lllonger they're off our scent the betterr." The Arachnodyte said as he picked up a spare line or rope. "…Just keep telling yourself that, Bug-Brain, but I'll be watching you and the old Cyborg. if you can't keep your resolve…" Luke- no _Timepiece_\- let the threat hang as he waved his hand over his repaired dagger. The bronze finish over it shimmered before revealing the steel-bronze mix of the now elongated blade, a _sword_, before it changed back.

"Just so we're clear, then~."

With a blink, Timepiece's icy blue eyes changed back to their warm golden hue before he smirked and turned away.

**=›◊‹=**

Jim glared at Percy, water dripping from his soaked person as his younger companion laughed as he flapped just out of reach from Jim's spatula-swiping range. "Just get over here and help me!" Jim grumbled. Pulling water from the Etherium Percy made a spatula and got to work next to Jim. "So Silver got you on barnacle duty?" the elder snorted. "That's all we've been doing this week is Barnacle Duty. You?" "Meh. Scroop told me more about Solar Sails than what you told me. It was informative." Prying a barnacle from the ship, Percy chucked it at Jim who yelped and threw it back. "You know, I can have this job done in under five, right?" Jim snapped around to stare at Percy. "_Please."_

With a laugh, Percy flapped out and dove under the cloud cover before coming back with a wave of water behind him. The swell glittered in the light as it splashed gently against both sides of the _Legacy_ before hardening into ice. With a flick of his wrist Percy had pried all the barnacles from the wood and sent them hurtling to the abyss below. "There we go, done!" with a grin filled with pearly white teeth and his black hair waving in the breeze Jim blushed before turning away a bit. "Yeah yeah…" he said fondly.

As the boys went back on deck they were cornered by Silver. "Aight, I need help with peeling the potatoes in the Galley. Come along, lads."

As the cyborg turned and lumbered away Jim groaned, dropping his face into his hands in exhaustion. "Hey, chin up, man." Percy said, nudging his friend gently. "I'm with you. And whenever I finish my stuff with Scroop, I'll come to help you." Jim peeked out from between his fingers with a single blue eye. "Really?"

"Yeah, drama queen. Really."

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**=›◊‹=**_ Play __**I Lived**_ _by_ _**OneRepublic **_**=›◊‹=**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

_As Silver peeled his barrel's worth of potatoes, Jim and Percy were sitting back to back- Jim nestled in between Percy's large wings- peeling at their own pace. Up through the opening of the Galley, sunlight streamed down from outside, illuminating them both._

_The scene bled away to show the two back on Montressor, Percy looking down into a ravine as he flew alongside Jim on his Solar Surfer._

_**Hope when you take that jump,**_

_**You don't fear the fall~**_

_**Hope when the water rises,**_

_**You built a wall.**_

_Percy staggers in the air as his vision changes from flying in the air to riding a black winged horse that called him 'Boss'. Jim's voice calling him snaps him out of it, but not before he smashes into the side of a cliff. At the point of impact the entire side ripples and shifts like an earthquake. Percy flaps away with wide eyes while Jim laughs, saying that what Percy just pulled was '_Awesome'._ The scene changes back to the _Legacy_\- Jim and Percy are scrubbing the (still clean) deck under the watchful eyes of Scroop and Silver. Sea-green eyes glare balefully at the Arachnodyte and sky blue eyes shoot daggers at the Cyborg's. instead of being intimidated they merely toss two more buckets and gesture that the boys 'missed a spot'. Percy gains a mischievous gleam in his eye and once their mentors leave, he dumps his bucket on Jim._

**Hope when the crowd screams out,**

**It's screaming your name!**

**Hope if everybody runs,**

**You choose to stay~.**

_Jim playfully tackles Percy and dumps his own soapy water on him, and to make it fair Percy lets himself remain wet. With wings flailing and laughter ringing over the ship the two boys tumble and roll around instead of cleaning, attacking ticklish spots as they do, and when Amelia comes out to see what the racket is about she sees two sudsy boys soaked in water grinning sheepishly up at her. She rolls her eyes and turns away, but does so to hide her smile as she re-enters her quarters. Those boys really make the voyage brighter._

_**Hope that you fall in love,**_

_**And it hurts so bad!**_

_**The only way you can know is give it all you have!**_

_Next Percy is back at the Benbow, writhing in a night terror as Jim is trying to calm him down by singing to him. Instantly Percy's struggles slow before stopping altogether, and Jim lays down next to the younger, soon following him into dreamland. As Percy opens his eyes we're back on the _Legacy_ where Silver is teaching the teenagers how to tie knots. Jim nudges Percy and when the younger turns, he's grabbed and brought down to the railing where they walk off. When the Cyborg turns around he sees two perfectly tied knots, but what really made him do a double-take was that they had combined their ropes to make them stronger, so it showed a large weaving of threads as the two kids walked away._

_**And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain~**_

_**Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...**_

_In a flash the two are sitting on the Jibboom and feeling the Etherium winds ruffle their hair, Percy's feathers, and their clothing as they gaze out at the stars beyond in the blue ether. Percy turns to see Jim's eyes reflecting the starlight, and his breath catches in his throat at the sight. Out here, Jim looks free, his smile is brilliant and Percy feels that he wants to make Jim smile like that again and again. Then in a split second decision, Percy grabbed Jim under the arms and with a yelp from the brunette, pumped his wings to fly upwards and away from the _Legacy_, where streams of blue, green, and violet from the Etherium wove and played with each other._

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I owned every second that this world could give,**_

_**I saw so many places, the things that I did!**_

_**With every broken bone, I swear I lived~!**_

_Up here, the winds were stronger and Percy's feather highlights seemed to glow like they would under Ultraviolet light. A small herd of Galactic Wind-Walkers (think horses with feathers for manes and no legs/hooves. They trail glittery dust and graze on star energy) came and played around their 'Lord' before performing tricks to gain Percy's approval. Percy politely asked one if he could give Jim a ride and the Wind-Walker immediately accepted. Plopping Jim on its back, the three took off, always staying within range of the _Legacy'_s call._

_**Hope that you spend your days,**_

_**But they all add up!**_

_The scene changed back to Percy and Jim shopping for Silver in the local market of a nearby spaceport for a pit stop, Percy holding some bags and Jim with a few himself. Percy ticked off some of the items on the list and Jim let his eyes trail over Percy's slim form, actually taking in his swimmer's build and the scars that stood out on the exposed parts of his forearms. As Percy finished checking off the list, he turns to walk back to the _Legacy _but runs into a hulking alien that looks like Mr. Turnbuckle. After it calling them '_Terran Fleshies' _and Percy shouting back at it and calling it a 'slug-eyed squid-turd', Jim reeled Percy back in and the younger realized just what he said._

_Giving the Not-Turnbuckle a nervous smile, Percy and Jim spin around and race back to the ship, bags in tow, with the guy and his gang thundering after them. The teenagers make it back just as the ship is about to take off without them and as the Turnbuckle look-alike is seen shouting profanities at the teens, the boys share a look before breaking out into peals of laughter. It was worth it (Even if Silver and Scroop made them scrub the deck again for doing something probably stupid)._

_**And when that sun goes down,**_

_**Hope you raise your cup~.**_

_Back on the ship, Silver is telling stories with Scroop, using his cyborg side of his body to make shadow-creatures. Percy and Jim sit across from each other with cups of hot chocolate in hand, laughing at the narration's comedic areas. When it was done, the Crew and boys raise their cups in a cheer. Green-eyes meet blue and both teenagers blush before looking away, and two hands venture downwards before a scarred one is resting with its pinky finger curled around the pinky finger of a larger one._

_Back to their times on Montressor, Percy finds Jim when he's having a bad day and Jim tells him about how his father left him and Sarah when he was younger. Percy's eyes gained a far-off look before saying he thinks he knows what that's like, having a father never there._

_**Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain~!**_

_**But until my moment comes, I'll say...**_

_Percy is then seen bandaging Jim up after catching him from a Solar Surfer stunt gone wrong. Jim is looking pointedly away before Percy's closest wing smacks him in the back of the head, the green-eyed boy berating the brunette all the more harshly for his recklessness. After his ranting was done, Percy huffs in exasperating before picking Jim up princess-style (something the taller found very alarming since Percy was a bit smaller than him) before taking off back to the Inn._

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I owned every second that this world could give,**_

_**I saw so many places, the things that I did!**_

_**With every broken bone, I swear I lived~!**_

_Back on the ship Percy and Jim share a longboat with Silver and Scroop, going out to harvest Comettail Crystals from the comet named Riordan, since it's path was closest to the Legacy on this trip._

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~!**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~!**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_As Silver began instructing Jim on how to pilot, the brunette shared a look with Percy and the winged boy took to flying beside the small vessel, despite the confused look the Arachnodyte was giving him. Percy mouthed _'hang on to something'_ before Jim suddenly made the longboat rocket forwards and Percy's bell-clear laughter rang out beside those in it._

_**With every broken bone, I swear I lived!**_

_**With every broken bone, I swear I...**_

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I~! I did it all~**_

_**I owned every second that this world could give,**_

_**I saw so many places, the things that I did!**_

_**With every broken bone, I swear I lived~!**_

_The four headed straight for the Comet Riordan before entering its tail. In a corona of icy blues, whites, and silvers, Jim and Percy fly through the veil and spin and around each other, ice crystals gathering on feathers and clothes, bright grins, laughter ringing, and the screams of their mentors chiming in their ears. With a powerful flap and direction from Jim, the Longboat and Percy erupt from the stream of ice and crystalline dust, Silver and Scroop's screams changing to laughter as they all shake put their clothes or feathers. With a gentle landing, Percy sets down in front of Jim and the older positions his arms at the sides of the younger's waist, pulling him in close as he reaches for the controls. "Hold on tight, _Siren_," Jim murmured. _

_With Percy a blushing mess and their jars on the bottom of the boat filled with Crystals from the comet, the group of four spacers turned to head back to the _Legacy_._

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_**(I swear I lived)**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh~**_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Percy and Jim helped the elder spacers reel in the longboat to tie it in, Percy using his Hydrokinesis to keep the boat from rocking too much by making a small platform under it. As Percy and Jim pulled on one end, Scroop and Silver pulled on the other. With twin looks of troublemaking Jim and Percy made a large heave and unbalanced the longboat. "Having some trouble there, Crabby?"

Scroop grins and uses one of his long spindly legs to shove the lad away. "Watch yourr mouth, Cabinn boyy!"

Silver chuckled as he bumped Jim away with his hip. "Ooh, lads, If I could pilot a skiff like you did, they'd be bowing in the streets as I walked by today!" with a grunt silver plopped down on the bench, Morph changing and doing the same next to him. "Don't think that just because he pulled all that off," Percy said as he flopped down back-to-back with Jim. "That they were singing his songs back home. We were terrible terrors on Montressor."

Jim elbowed Percy playfully before leaning back into the boy's feathers, letting out a contented noise. "But I'm gonna make them see me a bit differently."

Silver and Scroop shared a glance. "Realllly? Howw ssso?" Percy smiled, eyes going faint for a moment. "Plans, Scroop. Plans." Silver gained a pained expression in his singular eye as he exchanged a look with Morph. "You lads should know… plans can go astray." Jim hummed.

"Not this time."

As Percy started to doze off to the feel of Jim's presence against his wings, he only caught tail-ends of the rest of the conversation. Just when he was about to drift off completely, the _Legacy_ let out a scream and _rocked_, knocking everyone into one another in the longboat. "The _Hell-?!_" Jim started, grabbing Percy by the back of his shirt to keep him from going overboard too badly. "What happened?!" Percy's face was scrunched in a grimace, the Legacy relaying what happened in a panicked groan of wood and steel. _/There's a star near us… it's gone supernova!\_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**IMMA STOP HERE FOR THE CHAPTER! Muwahahahhaha, cliffhanger!**_


	8. Supernova

**Any OSTs tracks have a link on my AO3 version to the YouTube vid!**

_**Key:**_** /**_Talking to the Legacy/Etherium creatures/ in Greek_\

"Normal talking"

"_Recalling a spoken memory/flashback"_

_ Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

=›◊‹=

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**.:VIII:.**

_Supernovas_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

The quartet raced above decks where they could see what was happening better, and they all gasped. Delbert slammed into the poop deck with a spyglass in hand, his eyes wide. "Good heavens…! The star Pemucia… it's gone Supernova!" Amelia had a split second to react, and react she did. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS, MR. TURNBUCKLE!"

Scorching winds sent wave after wave at the _Legacy_ and she shrieked and groaned in Percy's mind, giving him a splitting headache. "All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Arrow's voice cut through the chaos, giving extra direction to the discordant crew. Scroop grabbed Percy's line and shoved it into his hands. "Tie yourssself down, lad, and be careful!" Percy looked up at his mentor and in a split second decision, gave the Arachnodyte a tight hug, making the alien freeze in shock. "You too!"

With shared nods, the master and apprintice went opposite ways to do their jobs. As Percy raced to the shrouds and climbed up with the rest of the crew into his position a burning pain hit him in the back of his calf, making him yelp. A small burning piece of rock had hit him. the sounds of ripping came to everyone's attention and Percy looked up to see the Solar Sails being shredded from the flaming debris.

Percy's eyes pulsed sea-green and he instinctively _Yanked_, feeling a firm tug in his naval. A second later a swirling whip of Etherium water extended from his arms, lashing out at any rocks bigger than Mr. Arrow's head that could have collided with the shield and reduced them to dust, instantly extinguishing them.

Amelia's eyes were wide in shock and slight fear at the anomaly happening around her ship.

"By God, what in the nine realms-?!"

As Percy protected the ship, Jim and Silver worked at the Jibboom to secure the sail there. As the Cyborg pulled a rope a meteor that Percy missed struck him, eliciting a cry, before the man fell off the extension of the ship.

"SILVER!"

Before the Cyborg was lost, Jim grabbed the rope of his lifeline and pulled him back. "Thanks, Lad…" with a relieved smile.

Then another stone came shooting from the dying star, too fast the the two on the Jibboom to react. With a loud gurgle and a wet slap, Percy deflected the rock and it hurtled back out into space.

**=›◊‹=**_** Play **_**Facing Fears **_**by **_**Ivan Torrent ****=›◊‹=**

"Pay attention, Solar-Fire!" Percy shouted next to them, water whips writhing and boiling from the prolonged exposure to the heat away from the ship. Jim's heart thumped as Percy stood over him, raven hair with a silver streak flying wildly around, wings tense and face bruised from the smaller stones he couldn't deflect. Honestly, Jim had never seen a more beautiful sight.

As more and more debris bombarded the _Legacy_, the ship gave a despairing groan. _/My Lord!\_ whipping his head to the side, Percy blanched as the biggest rock he'd seen yet came barreling at the Legacy. It was bigger than the ship, and the Lazerball cannons weren't helping at all. Percy felt huge arms wrap around him and squish him close to Jim as if to shield them both from the incoming force.

_I never even got to tell him…_Percy and Jim thought unknowingly at the same time. Squeezing their eyes shut to prepare for the collision, the boys and Cyborg braced themselves. When no impact came, they cracked their eyes open to see the rock being… _pulled_ away. "Oh, Gods…" Percy breathed, green eyes reflecting a black pit, fire swirling around it like a… whirlpool and the depths as dark as the blackest abyss. It was overlaid with crumbling dirt and stone around the edges, lines of white threads and a hissing laugh from within. Then he was yanked out of the flashback when a name leprt to his mind and drew from his lips.

"Tartarus…?!"

Then, a blast of fire and hot air came ripping at the _Legacy_ from inside the Black Hole, making her groan in pain. _/My Lord, I'm being pulled in!\_ Percy's face went from scared to thoughtful, then a snarl as his eyes flared green again when an idea popped into his head- a crazy, stupid, insane idea, but an idea nonetheless. "Not on my watch!"

"Percy wait!"

As Percy spread his wings to fly to a point high above and between the _Legacy_ and her doom, his tattoos glowing and thrumming a mix of sea-green, electric-blue, and a dark deep violet, Jim reached out and gripped the sash around Percy's waist. "What are you doing?!" Jim demanded, shouting over the celestial cataclysm with blue eyes shining in worry. "We're heading straight for that Black Hole. If I can pool enough water, shadow, and… and _lightning_ to make a barrier, I can keep us from being sucked in and to give her time to get away. To do that I need to be as close to the Legacy but also the Black Hole as I can get. That means this-." Percy unties his lifeline from around his waist and lets it drop to the deck. "-Has to come off." Jim's eyes went wide.

"But if you do this you'll die! You can't find a halfway-point between the ship and a black hole because _there is none!"_ Percy paused, green eyes watering as they looked into the blue. "I know that, Jim… but what choice do we have?! If something happened to you, I wouldn't-." he cut himself off when the _Legacy _gave another groan and shook his head furiously. "I just have to try! You need to find what it is you're searching for and get back to Sarah! If I can't recover my memories, I'll settle for the ones I've made with you!"

Percy turned, feathers ruffling in the reversing winds. _If I tell him now, it would only leave heartache behind…_ the Son of Poseidon thought sadly. Jim grabbed a scarred and calloused hand just before Percy took off. Staring into sea-green eyes with his sky-blues, Jim wrapped Percy in a tight hug, whispering four words to the one he'd fallen for:

_Come back to me.  
_

With wide eyes, Percy pulled back slightly before his face fell into a determined expression and he gave a singular nod. Thinking fast, Percy unsheathed Riptide and pulled out the cap for a pen, touching the lid to the sword's blade, the weapon shrank back into its original pen form. then sliding off his compass-Locket and whispering a few words to it, he handed both of his treasured items to Jim. As he did a phrase lept unbidden to his lips. "I swear on my Blade, Anaklusmos, my locket, and the maker Chaos himself. I'll come back to you." A ripple of light and darkness flew through the pair and was inlaid into the reflections of Riptide's edge and the four points of the Compass Rose, leaving them blinking as a strange feeling settled in their chests. They both knew without really knowing that a promise was set in place.

Taking a step back, Percy saluted Jim almost playfully and gave him his crooked smirk before leaping into the flaming pull of the Black Hole, instantly feeling the harsh gravity tugging him in. Fighting only when he was pulled in too fast, Percy looked over his shoulder at the Legacy growing smaller and smaller before deciding he was at the halfway point. his muscles straining and ripping in his wings, being pelted by small bits of flotsam and scratched by remnants of the glass from somewhere on the Legacy, Percy reached inside himself for the power he'd had all this time.

He reached deep, gripping for the sound of oceans, the crashing of hurricanes and lightning storms, the mystery and chill of darkness. Altogether, as one, combined to make a giant anomaly between the _Legacy_, her crew, _Jim_, and the black abyss of death.

But it wasn't enough.

Percy felt all the power he'd gathered run fast and away far too quickly. He growled, angry at the turn, and forced his own life force into his actions. "If I die so they can live," He growled. "_So be it!"_

Then Percy felt a hand grip his shoulder and burning strength poured into his body. He stiffened and turned only to see a man with white hair, dark skin, and a robe covered with moving galaxies and planets standing behind him. "I heard the promise you made on my name, young Demigod." The being said. Eyes as prominent as starlight stared into Percy's sea-greens before adverting to the Black Hole. "Can't very well let the most powerful Demigod alive become a liar, can I~?" then a flare of white and shadow enveloped everything, turning the world around Percy grayscale.

His body felt like it was melting, freezing, being electrocuted, and burned all at the same time; the power was too much to take. As Percy felt himself fading out of awareness, he heard a voice calling his name.

_Warm…_

"-_er-y co-m -ack!"_

_Safe…_

"_Pe-y!_

_a… a promise to return…_

"…_.__**PERCY COME BACK!"**_

Then in a flash of fire and air, Percy let out a scream of defiance and power, then everything went dark as a flash of light ripped through Percy's being.

**=›◊‹= **_**End **_**Facing Fears =›◊‹=**

=›◊‹=

Back with Jim

=›◊‹=

Jim watched as Percy flew off towards what was likely his death. From a single powerful flap a feather came loose from Percy's right wing, and before it was sucked into the abyss Jim grabbed it- black and shimmering a greenish-blue.

"Mister Hawkins! Make sure all the lifelines are secured good and tight!" Jim shook himself out of his daze, knowing he had a job to do. Down at the securing knobs Jim ran into Scroop- the Arachnodyte seemed worried. "Where'ssss Perccy?" he asked as Jim tightened the ropes. For a split second the elder froze at the spacer's question, but he set his face into a firm expression and pointed towards the Black Hole. Scroop's eyes went wide as he realized what Jim was saying. "He went to keep the Legacy from being sucked inside." Jim shouted over the winds. "He thinks he can pool enough power to-!" Suddenly the _Legacy_ gave a lurch and began falling closer to the Black Hole. Where Jim knew Percy went, he saw a shining sea-green light rippling with electric blue and a chaotic violet. Jim felt his stomach drop.

**=›◊‹=**** Play **_**Life**_** by **_**DYATHON **_**=›◊‹=**

_He doesn't have enough power…!_

"Doesn't he know he'll be left behind?!" Jim paled and whipped around to look at the dimming light at the center of the black abyss. _Come in, Perce… you promised me!_ Delbert shouted something about a wave coming, something with a Megalla, and Jim identified the term and felt a chill in his heart: a massive heatwave of light and fire would come raging out of the Black hole, and Percy was too far away to avoid it if it went off now.

_No…!_

Racing to the railing of the ship, Jim sucked in a breath, trying to tell Percy that he needed to come back _**NOW**_.

"_**PERCY COME BACK! THAT'S ENOUGH! COME BACK NOW!"**_ the light flickered before winking out for a few seconds, long enough for Jim to feel like the world had stopped and the Etherium's burning winds went ice-cold, before it flared again in a massive explosion of shadows, steam, lightning, light, and… dust…? The blast was so powerful it ripped the Solar Sails free and filled them with the energy that was woven into the light and darkness, propelling the ship away from the approaching Black Hole. Jim's eyes were wide and unseeing as he stared into the black abyss before he staggered backwards and into the mast, sliding down the wood before collapsing in a numb daze.

_No…_

All around him the crew was cheering, celebrating their survival. Amelia hugged Mr. Arrow and Delbert hugged Amelia from behind. However, Silver, Scroop, and Jim just stared at the remnants of the explosion the _Legacy _was flying away from in a numb sort of trance. "Well, Silver, looks like your Cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines!" The captain's compliment went unheard and Amelia frowned before shrugging it off. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" as the rock-alien did a head-count, Jim remembered the object Percy gave to him. reaching into his pocket, Jim pulled out Riptide in pen form and stared at it.

"-Mr. Perseus Jackson?"

Of course there was no response. How could there be?

"Jackson?"

Scroop looked over at the brunette before letting out a sorrowful hiss. Approahing the captain, Scroop began to speak. "I'mm afraidd… Perseus is nnot with usss…" Amelia's pupils narrowed.

"What?"

"Whillle protecting the _Lllegacy_ and her creww… Percy tookk it uponn himsellff to use his abilitiesss to shielld the shhip and giveee herr time to get awayyy. The waterr whipsss, the flashhh… he chossee to untie his linnnee… and detonnate himselfff to give usss momentum to esscape the Black Holle…"

Delbert's eyes were wide before he shot a glance at Jim. The boy's normally sky blue eyes had darkened to a dull murky grey-blue. He was holding Percy's pen-sword in one hand and a feather in the other and his jaw was clenched tight. From his left fist dangled a chain and her eyes widened slightly when she remembered the necklace always around young Perseus' neck.

Amelia felt a deep sorrow for the loss of the bright boy. His smile flashing around the Legacy was enough to make her give one herself, especially when it was the pair of the boys smiling together. From the looks of the remaining teenager, they never got to admit their feelings for one another.

"Young Perseus was no spacer…" she began, her throat clogging slightly. "But his heart was brighter than the solar fires we've seen on our journey… however, he knew the risks as do we all." Jim winced slightly at that but didn't add anything.

"Resume your posts. We carry on."

With prompting from Arrow, the crew ambled away to their posts as ordered, but Jim was lost as to what to do. So as he did when he was feeling so on Montressor, the brunette raced off to the one spot he and Percy would've gone to in order to get away from everything.

Their Longboat.

Scroop felt an empty hole already forming at the loss of his apprintice, and a glance at Luke showed the male smirking and fingering the clock hands on his bracelet. Golden eyes narrowed as the gears turned in Scroop's head. _What did Timepiece do?_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

=›◊‹= With Percy- In Between =›◊‹=

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

Sea-green eyes shot open as Percy returned to consciousness gasping and heaving for air.. "Easy, there, buddy. You let out so much power you actually out-did the supernova." Blinking through bleary eyes, Percy looked to his right to see the white-haired man reading a book with a hand on his shoulder. "Where am I? How long was I out?" the man snapped the book closed and sat up.

"well, you're in my world, of course. As for how long you were out… time flows differently here, but if I had to say, I'd take a guess on maybe four or five days?" the man lifted his hand and Percy was able to sit up. "But that's not what we're gonna talk about, bud. I've been watching you since you appeared on Montressor-." "And damn, that's not creepy at _all-."_ "-And I want to see who you _really _are, Perseus Achillies Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis." Percy froze, eyes wide as the title struck a chord in him. "Yeah, you look interested. So here's the lowdown:" the man set the book off to the side and leaned in. "You can have your memories back and go back to where you came from. BUT, the catch? You'd have to forget _everything_ that happened here. Montressor, Sarah Hawkins, Doppler, Scroop, Silver. Even your little crush, James."

Percy's eyes were wide. The choice was to get everything he'd wanted back, or forget who he is here… Percy scowled angrily at the man. "Just who the hell do you think you are to do this?!" he growled.

The man grinned, clapping his hands together once. "Ooh! Where are my manners~?" With a flourish, the man stood and bowed, celestial robes fluttering around him and eyes shifting between silver and obsidian. "Name's Chaos, the Creator of Universes and worlds. Nice to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson~!"


	9. Everything I Need

_**So sorry for the wait! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to pick up the cliffhanger from where it left off! ALL SONGS I USE CAN BE FOUND ON THE VERSION OF MY AO3 ACCOUNT! There are links to the YouTube videos of said songs there!**_

_**Key:**_** /**_Talking to the Legacy/Etherium creatures/ in Greek_\

"Normal talking"

"_Recalling a spoken memory/flashback"_

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

=›◊‹=

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**.:IX:.**

_Everything I Need_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

"…The Creator…?"

The man nodded, his face beaming at Percy's incredulous look. "I mean, you can't really refute it. I was with you to help cancel out the Black Hole." Percy tilted his head before giving a nod. "Yeah, I guess… So I have to choose?" Chaos nodded. "But you don't have to right away-!" "I'm staying with Jim and the others." Chaps paused. "…_What?"_ Percy gave a wan smile before explaining. "I've come to think… I might never get my memories back- and no offense, but you popping up out of nowhere and making this 'burger-or-salad' choice for me is… weird." Chaos hummed as if saying 'well you're not wrong'. "But I have a feeling that the way to really get my memories back is on Treasure Planet. Whatever trials I have to go through to get them, I'll do it." Chaos' face went blank for a moment.

"Even weathering the pain of betrayal…?" Percy froze for a moment, feeling his chest clench at the word, but it felt as if it held so much more meaning than it should. "What do you mean?" Chaos hummed, tilting his head at the boy. "Well… before I answer you this, answer _me:_ What do you want? I know that you, Perseus Jackson, are the most self_less_ creature to grace this galaxy. I want to know if you're afraid of being selfish for once." Chaos smirked. "And to help with that, I've come to show you a little motivation~."

Snapping his fingers, a swirling portal formed and showed the image of those on the _Legacy_.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_At the Legacy_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

Jim sat in their longboat twirling _Riptide_, the memory of the explosion playing over and over in his mind's eye. It had been several days since the celestial cataclysm had taken from him and everything… just wasn't bright anymore. The colors of the Etherium were dull and lifeless, even the _Legacy_ was acting up in terms of power output and the speed she had. When Silver and Scroop checked the engines and came back saying everything was fine in terms of machinery the crew and captain simply decided to roll with it.

Everyone stayed away from Jim. He was short-tempered and snapped at Delbert on the third day of mourning. He'd exploded at Silver when the cyborg scolded him for 'moping'. What did he know?! He hadn't lost the one he'd lo-! Jim grit his teeth as he slammed a lid on that train of thought. It didn't matter anymore- Percy was _gone_ and he wasn't coming back. As Jim buried his face into his arms with his shoulders shaking, the locket around his neck began to heat up to a comforting warmth. Raising his head to peer down through his tears Jim saw that the point of the Compass Rose pointed towards his heart was glowing.

"_**One Recorded Audio for James Pleiades Hawkins. Receive or Reject?"**_

A robotic voice spoke through the warm metal and Jim shakily reached up to touch the necklace before sliding it off of his neck and setting it against the wood of the Longboat. Swallowing thickly, the brunette spoke.

"R-receive."

As static came through for a moment Jim's brow furrowed. _Why is there a pre-recorded message from Percy…?_ The static ended before Percy's clear voice rang through the hanger.

"**Hey, Jim… This is being recorded in the event that something happens to us- or me- on the crazy quest you've dragged me on. I've set it to activate if you're upset in the time of my disappearance or passing- I dunno why but I feel like someone's thought I was dead before."** Jim sniffled before sitting up- Percy knew that he may not make it back? Then why did he want to come?!

"**You're in the Longboat right now at the time of this recording… I'd slipped away from you cuz I didn't wanna wake you."** There was a sigh. **"Jim, whatever I did, I want you to know that I would do it again and again as many times as I needed too to ensure you lived. Aaannndd~ I'm guessing that since you're not gonna believe anything that's coming outta my mouth right now, I'm gonna- oh, gods now I know how **_**you **_**feel about this."** Recording-Percy huffed and Jim could practically _see_ the grimace on his face. **"I'm gonna sing to you. As embarrassed as I am, I know that **_**you**_** are worth every bit of the blush I'm sporting right now. I hoped that it wouldn't get to this, but if it did, I want you to know how I **_**really**_** feel, Jim."**

The compass locket glowed, rising about a foot or two from the wooden bottom of the Longboat before emitting a golden-yellow color that washed over the walls and space of the hangar. Jim's eyes were wide as he watched the locket pulse and float.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**=›◊‹= **_Play _**Everything I Need (Male Version) **_Original by Skylar Grey _**=›◊‹=**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

_Gradually, the sound of a piano began to play from the locket and Percy's voice flowed from the jewelry like the softest of velvet and washed over Jim's turmoil-wrought mind. The breath was almost knocked from him as Percy's song wrapped around him._

_**Born on the wrong side of the ocean,**_

_**With all the tides against you.**_

_**You never thought you'd be much good for anyone,**_

_**But that's so far from the truth~…**_

_Jim let his eyes slide shut. For a moment, he almost believed Percy was there with him, singing to him in person rather that a compass-locket._

_**I know there's pain in your heart,**_

_**And you're covered in scars…**_

_**Wish you could see what I do~!**_

_**'Cause baby, everything you are,**_

_**Is everything I need~.**_

_**You're everything to me!**_

_**Baby, every single part,**_

_**Is who you're meant to be.**_

_**'Cause you were meant for me,**_

_**And you're everything I need~…**_

_Jim remembered how he'd told Percy of his reputation on Montressor, why people steered clear of him. Percy gave him a weird look as if asking _'yeah, so?'_, and Jim had felt so relieved that his new-ish friend didn't leave._

_**You can say I'm wrong,**_

_**You can turn your back against me,**_

_**But I am here to stay~.**_

_**Like the sea,**_

_**He keeps kissing the shoreline~**_

_**No matter how many times he pushes him away!**_

_On some of his bad days Jim would shut Percy out, ignore him and in one rare event, shouted at Percy. Yet the Son of Poseidon never left Jim behind. Offering a hand, wing, or even shoulder, the black-haired boy was there for him. Jim could almost feel the tickle of the feathers on Percy's wings at his back as they sat in their customary pose- with Percy sharpening Riptide and Jim working on a small mod for his Solar Surfer._

_**'Cause baby, everything you are,**_

_**Is everything I need~.**_

_**You're everything to me!**_

_**Baby, every single part,**_

_**Is who you're meant to be.**_

_**'Cause you were meant for me,**_

_**And you're everything I need~**_

_{behind Jim's closed eyes, he stood in the sky. The Etherium surrounding him and their winds making his clothes ripple. In front of him was Percy. The boy's eyes were closed as he faced Jim. His body language conveying an _I'm Sorry_ so deep and sad tears began to well once again in Jim's own.}_

_**And everything happens for a reason,**_

_**It's all a blessing in disguise.**_

_**I used to question who I was,**_

_**Well now I see~**_

_**The answer is in your eyes~!**_

_Then Percy's eyes opened and let the sea greens clash with the crystal blues. They were vivid, almost glowing as if Percy were using his Hydrokinesis, but no water was in sight within this dream. Dream-Percy looked at Jim with an emotion that punched the brunette in the gut: Love. Jim understood now. Percy knew things could happen, and knew the chances of getting his memory back if it did were slim to none. The words Percy spoke came back: _"If I can't recover my memories, I'll settle for the ones I've made with you!"_ Even if he didn't find out who he _was_, who he is in the moment to _Jim _would be more than enough for him._

_**'Cause baby, everything you are,**_

_**Is everything I need~.**_

_**You're everything to me!**_

_**Baby, every single part,**_

_**Is who you're meant to be.**_

_**'Cause you were meant for me,**_

_**And you're everything I need~…**_

Jim's tears were overflowing under his lids as Percy's voice trailed off, leaving tracks down his cheeks as he sat still and leaned back against the longboat. However, the _Legacy_'s remaining Cabin Boy had drifted off to sleep to his Siren's song.

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Percy stared at the portal's image in a sort of daze, remembering the message he'd left in the event that something happened. Chaos leaned over from the side, his hands behind his back like a child and gaze questioning. "Soooo~? What's your answer?"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**AAAnd, yeah it's another short chappy… leave your reviews in the box below~!**


	10. Riddle and Reunions

**ASDFGHJKL I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter was a toughie because I didn't know if I wanted Percy back here or not. Well, my Cat decided for me when he brought me a fishy Cat Snak as an offering for attention- his name is Yin, BTW. I took it as a sign.**

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**.:X:.**

_Riddle and Reunions_

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

"Jimbo, this has gone on long enough- you got to snap out of it."

Jim was sitting on a sail-hold near the Crow's Nest fiddling with rope when Silver approached him that evening. The teen looked- in as few words as possible- like shit. His eyes had darkening circles under them- the nights he went without nightmares from the Supernova were few and far between. "It wasn't you're fault- we both know that when Percy has an idea, he'll see it through no matter-."

In a rage, Jim threw his rope out into the abyss and jumped down onto the deck in front of the old cyborg, blue eyes darkening to a storm of rage. "Don't you get it?!" The boy shouted up at Silver. "I didn't do enough to stop him! If I- if I just tried harder to convince him to find another way, he'd still be here! He wouldn't have gotten himself blown up, and everything would be fine!" Silver just watched as Jim let out what he'd held in for the past three weeks. "You have no idea what it feels like to have a person who's been next to you and believing in you sacrifice themselves so you could live!" Jim continued. "I'll _never_ see him again, and you know what makes it worse?! He isn't still out there like my sperm-donor probably is! Percy is _dead_!" Jim was panting as he screamed out that last word.

All the pain that the locket couldn't wash away came back with a vengeance. Jim felt his knees shake with the exhaustion and grief and they gave out on him, slamming his kneecaps into the wooden deck under them. Jim's eyes burned, but he didn't have any tears left.

"_He's dead, and he's not coming back."_

Silver gazed at the shaking teenager before him before he knelt down in front of him. "Listen to me, James Hawkins." The cyborg began. Taking his flesh hand he gripped the boys shoulder before making him look up. "Perce knew what you were worth- he gave his life so you could live, aye?" Jim's red eyes were narrowed as he nodded. "Then do what he would have wanted you to do- _Live_." Jim's breath hitched. Silver's eye softened. "It's been written all over your face since you came into my galley, lad," He said, gathering Jim into a hug.

"You loved him, and that's alright- that's what you and he deserved." Jim buried his face into Silver's shirt. "It hurts," the boy said softly, eyes burning.

Silver nodded. "Yes… but it always will- it's just a matter of how you get past it."

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

The next morning found Jim waking in the longboat once more. When Silver had left him for the night last night Jim felt… a bit more at ease. He knew he had to move on, but he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had to wait a bit more. What made the boy so frustrated was that he didn't know _what _he was waiting _for_.

With a sigh, Jim flopped out of the longboat and threw on is jacket.

Venturing down the hall he passed an intersection without a thought, but paused and backtracked. Jim rubbed his eyes to make sure before looking again. Then he pinched himself.

…Nope the guy in space-clothed was still there. Galaxies and stars and planets swirled and revolved like a hologram over his robes and his hair was a snowy white.. one eye was a pale silver and the other the darkest black in the irises. He was just standing there, tapping his foot almost impatiently.

"Hey!" Jim called out sharply, making the man jump and spin to look at the teen. "Oh, hello there! So _you're_ the one, huh?" in a swirl of his robes the man made to turn around but suddenly appeared at Jim's right. "Hmm… I can see why- beautiful eyes, though that Rat-Tail is so tempting to sheer off with a blade- a wonder it hadn't been done 'accidentally'." Jim jumped back and reached into his pocket for Riptide, gripping the weaponized pen firmly.

"Who are you?" Jim asked lowly. The man's dichromatic eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked~!" with a flourish he began to introduce himself. "I am the one that creates and destroys! I am the light and dark, I am One, I am All, I could be even called God or even… _you_. BUT! You may refer to me as~,"

He leaned in and murmured his name into Jim's ear.

"_Chaos~."_

Jim's eyes widened in shock. The oath Percy made on Riptide and the locket flashed in his mind and he narrowed his eyes at the Celestial Creator.

"And I'm here to let you in on a little test question: A way home is near, James. Would you be able to let what you love the most go should it be time to make the choice?" Jim's heart thumped at the question and his jaw parted. "Oh, you don't have to answer _now_, but I will await it when we next meet." The Creator held up a hand and a swirling portal of darkness and light came into being. "Till then, Ta-ta~!"

Waving as he stepped into the vortex, Chaos vanished. Jim was left standing in the hallway with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

'_Would I be able to let what I love the most go…?'_ the boy shook his head and looked up as he climbed the stairs to the deck. Going to the railing and looking out at the Etherium beyond, Jim thought the question was pointless, however it wouldn't allow itself to be disregarded. As the rest of the crew began to wake up and take on their duties, Jim sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to join in his own duties.

_*Crunch*_

Pausing, Jim tugged his hand out of his pocket and produced a slip of parchment. In elegant handwriting, Jim read five words that made his blood freeze.

_**I'm coming for you, Solar Flare~!***_

Eyes wide and jaw slack once more, Jim spun to the blue beyond and sucked air into his lungs before shouting as loud as he could, making the few crewmembers who weren't away jolt into the state, and those who were stop in shock at the shout.

"_**PERCYYYYYYYY!"**_

Jim;s voice shot through the Etherium, going and going until it faded from even Captain Amelia's ears. She stood at the wheel, watching the boy with pitying eyes as Arrow stood beside her. The crew wasn't expecting a reply though.

"_**JIIIIMMMM!"**_

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

Ten minutes Earlier

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

"Alright! Everything's set! He got your note and is probably waiting for you right now"

Chaos stepped through the vortex and into his realm while Percy was fluttering his wings in anticipation, bouncing from foot to food anxiously. "Now, I can't have a portal form on the ship, and I can't do it next to it, so you'll have to fly a distance to get there. Like a mile or five." At the Creator's estimate Percy huffed. "I don't care how far or near you get me… I just want to get back to Jim." Chaos' dichromatic eyes glinted with a strange light. "That kid's a keeper, Perce. Rugged and a bad boy. You know how to pick em'!" shoving the boy through the vortex, Chaos didn't give the Son of Poseidon time to stammer his flustered defense.

"Go get Im'!"

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

**Present Time**

**~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

**=›◊‹=**

_**Play **_**Wings**_** by **_**Marcus Warner**

**=›◊‹=**

Tumbling through black and white, Percy remembered all the times he and Jim spent together. Turning to the childish creator, Percy shot him a bright shining grin. "Thank you, Chaos!" the man smiled and waved at him, giving Percy his farewell- for now.

Percy didn't know how long he fell/rolled, but the next thing he knew, he was spit out in a blue nebula surrounded by baby stars. Seeing a few of his own and fish swimming around them, Percy shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness. He wasn't anywhere near the _Legacy, _that was for sure. He sent out his senses, looking for a ling that showed the signs of life unique to a ship vessel. Turns out, he didn't have to.

A voice pulled him home.

"_**PERCYYYY!"**_

Turning due east, Percy smiled brightly and in his excitement summoned a wave from the nebulous cloud to rise and boost his speeds back to the ship. When it was but a speck in his sight, Percy let out a cry of his own saturated with joy and excitement.

"_**JIIIIIMMMMM!"**_

Jim's almost couldn't believe his eyes- Percy was riding a wave towards the _Legacy_, wings shifting from their black and blue to green and blue. Regaining his bearings, Jim raced along the side of the ship's railing as Percy changed direction to circle the vessel. Ditching his wave of water, Percy spread his wings and flapped the rest of the way. Drops clung to his feathers and hair like dew but he was too excited to care. Percy was close enough to see Silver, his cyborg eye wide and gold and mouth split into a disbelieving grin. Scroop was on the shrouds watching his apprentice with gleaming golden eyes.

Amelia's green catlike orbs were shining with relief that Percy wasn't dead and Delbert was grinning like the canine-resembling alien he was. Percy was circling close rand closer to the ship, and when he was close enough he flew straight to Jim, smashing into his chest and sending both boys rolling across the deck in a flurry of limbs, feathers, and water drops.

Jim's arms latch around Percy's waist and tighten like a vise, feeling the winged boy laughing in joy, the sound lightening, alive, and colorful. Percy's body was real, alive, _warm_, and Jim finally found tears again- but this time, they were tears of joy.

"Oh, my god…! Holy shit you're alive!"

Percy shifted his position, sitting up as the crew cheered around them at the return of the one who save the _Legacy_ from destruction. "A supernova is gonna have to up it's game to keep me from you, Solar Fire." Percy could almost hear Chaos' voice in his head, urging him to go for it and damn the watching eyes around them. sky blue met oceanic green and Percy tugged Jim upwards and pressed his mouth to Jim's.

Blue eyes widened as the taste of sea and wind and a hint of chocolate chip cookies fell on his lips. His eyes slid closed though, pulling the slightly smaller boy in closer before they broke apart, the duo a blushing mess.

"Mister Jackson, I must ask that you keep your personal reunions for later!"

Amelia's voice cut through the rejoicing teenagers and they scrambled away to sit at a reasonable distance, faces still burning. "However…" looking up at the cat-alien, Percy saw she was smiling down on him, eyes shining with a relieved light. "I will say this: Welcome Back."

Percy grinned. "It's good to be back."

Scroop skittered closer and swept the boy up in a hug. "Cabinn Boyyy… You have extra Work to dooo… your absssennnce caussed mannnny troubless." Percy laughed and patted the Arachnodyte on his clawed wrist. "I missed you too, Scroop." Silver patted Jim on the shoulder as he watched his old friend reunite with his apprentice. "Well done, Lad." He said to his own. "Well done."

Meanwhile, icy blue eyes flashed behind cold golds as Timepiece snarled silently at the return of one of the troublemakers. He fingered the clock hands band on his wrist before taking a deep breath and letting it out slow.

_There will be time to sway them. our two figureheads have gone soft- the rest of them will not allow that._

A sinister grin formed over Timepiece's face as he sank into the shadows.

_Nothing has changed._

**~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

_**Ohbygods I'm so sorry for the wait! I had writer's block and couldn't figure out how to get this chapter out… ugh! Anyways, I'm going on Vacay to Colorado for a week in 2 weeks, but I'll try to update somewhere in the week I'm gone! Merry Christmas, ppl!**_

* * *

*If you look up this phrase on Google Translate in Greek, the sentence is in fact five words** (Έρχομαι για σας ηλιακή φωτοβολίδα)** not six! I took a leaf from Disney's _Hercules_, where Phil said "Two words: I. Am Retired." in Greek that is in fact two words!


End file.
